Względnie normalni
by NessCeliean
Summary: Haiiro Gilbert i Chairo Feliks to dwójka nastolatków, która trafiła do tego samego liceum co bohaterowie KnB. Jak sobie poradzą w tej szkole, kiedy wszyscy wokół mają ich za wariatów? / Paringi: Midorima x Feliks, Gilbert x Akashi. / Ness jako Gilbert, Celiean w roli Feliksa. / WARNING: to jest naprawdę pokręcone, możliwe lekkie OOC, bardzo zboczony zielony glon.
1. W zakazanym lesie

**CHAIRO**

Ktoś kiedyś powiedział, że zakazany owoc smakuje najlepiej. Że to, co jest niedozwolone bardziej pociąga, niż wszystkie rzeczy dookoła, które ma się niemalże na wyciągnięcie ręki. Jednak, kiedy owy „zakazany owoc" wreszcie się dostanie w ręce tego, który go tak pożądał, traci nieznacznie na swojej wartości. Spojrzałem niezadowolony na pustą klasę i westchnąłem ciężko. Wygląda jak każda inna klasa… Ma ławki… i krzesła… i biurko dla nauczyciela… tablicę też ma. I szafy. Więc dlaczego, do cholery jasnej, na drzwiach do tej klasy wisi karteczka „uczniom wstęp wzbroniony"?! Spojrzałem na stojącego obok mnie wyższego chłopaka i szturchnąłem go w ramię. Blondyn tylko mruknął coś i zmrużył oczy w zamyśleniu. Co go tak zastanowiło? Przecież nic tu nie ma. Zwykła klasa.

- Oi, Gilbert. – szepnąłem i ponownie pacnąłem chłopaka w ramię. Ten znów zignorował mnie. No co za koleś… Niech wybiera, albo wchodzimy tu, albo wychodzimy. Ja bym raczej wybrał to drugie. – No ruszże to dupsko. Idziemy stąd. Nic tu po nas! – powiedziałem nieco głośniej i zmarszczyłem brwi, robiąc groźną minę.

- Zostajemy. Trzeba przejrzeć każdą szafkę i szufladkę. Oni tu muszą coś trzymać, jeśli nikt tu nie może wchodzić. – szarooki stwierdził poważnie, na co wywróciłem oczami. Jak dla mnie to strata czasu… Ale co tam. Lepsze to, niż siedzenie w klasie pełnej uczniów. Irytuje mnie, jak dziewczyny na nas patrzą… One nas wręcz pożerają wzrokiem. To jest straszne. I nieprzyjemne. Nawet we własnej klasie nie można się poczuć swobodnie, bo stadko panienek gapi się na ciebie z żądzą gwałtu w oczach, a panowie patrzą się z zazdrością. To, że lubią Gilberta jeszcze zrozumiem… Jest wysoki, pełen optymizmu, wysportowany… Takich to dziewczyny lubią. A takich chłopaków tutaj pełno. Szczególnie koszykarzy. A ja jestem niski, bez mięśni, nie cierpię uprawiać sportów, nigdy nic mi nie pasuje… Niech te baby spłoną w piekle. W takim fajnym czarnym kociołku z różowym napisem „tępe rury". Heh. Chciałbym to zobaczyć. I usłyszeć ich agonalne krzyki. Stałbym sobie i z błogim uśmieszkiem napawał się tym widokiem.

- Dobra, dobra. Niech ci będzie. Jeśli nam się poszczęści, to znajdziemy kamień filozoficzny. – oznajmiłem z nutką ironii w głosie i wszedłem pierwszy do środka. Stawiałem ostrożnie każdy krok. A co, jeśli na podłodze jest sieć laserów, których przecięcie grozi rozstrzelaniem? Albo przynajmniej włączeniem alarmu? Dobra, to było trochę przesadzone. Nie ma żadnych laserów. Jakaś zatruta strzała przebije mnie na wylot. A dlaczego zatruta? Na wszelki wypadek, jeśli zrobię unik i pocisk mnie nie zabije, to zrobi to trucizna. Proste? Jak drut. Haiiro wszedł tuż za mną i przymknął delikatnie drzwi. Podzieliliśmy się zadaniami. Ja przeszukuję kartony, on szafy. Na początku to ja chciałem zająć się szafami… Ale pech chciał, że przegrałem w kamień, papier, nożyce pokazując szarookiemu środkowy palec zamiast jedno z trzech niedawno wymienionych. Wyglądało to mniej więcej tak: ustawiliśmy się w bojowych pozycjach z wyciągniętymi dłońmi zaciśniętymi w pięści.

- Kamień… - akurat tak wyszło, że to Gilbertowi przypadł zaszczyt wyliczania… Bo ja wyliczałem ostatnio. Pff. Ale argument. Mogę wyliczać kiedy zechcę. – Papier… - zmrużyłem oczy, zawieszając wzrok na naszych pięściach. – Nożyce. – na dźwięk tych słów podniosłem wyżej rękę z wystawionym środkowym palcem.

- Walę to. Idę przeszukiwać szafki. – prychnąłem i już chciałem wyminąć blondyna, kiedy ten zatrzymał mnie.

- Feliks, zostajesz zdyskwalifikowany. – oznajmił. Że co?! Jak to zdyskwalifikowany? Za co niby? Środkowy palec niszczy wszystko, nawet żółwia w tytanowym pancerzu z nożyczkami i papierowym działem ciskającym kamieniami. – Środkowy palec jest niedozwolony. Wygrałem, szafki są moje. – poważna mina Gilberta, kiedy to mówił, troszkę zbiła mnie z tropu… On zazwyczaj nosi taką kamienną maskę, że nie wiem, kiedy żartuje, a kiedy naprawdę jest poważny. Najczęściej jednak żartuje. Prychnąłem i obrażony ruszyłem do śmiejących się ze mnie kartonów. One ze mnie drwią. A zaraz ja zadrwię z nich, kiedy będą płonąc żywym ogniem i błagać mnie o wybaczenie. Muahahaha. Zaśmiałem się pod nosem i zanurkowałem wśród pudeł. Zacząłem przeszukiwać kartony, jednak nic oprócz podręczników do chemii rozszerzonej i książek z testami nie znalazłem. Nie dość, że nic nie znalazłem, to jeszcze się chyba wśród tych kartonów zgubiłem. Albo przeniosły mnie do innego wymiaru. Bo co z nich wychodziłem, to zawsze znajdywałem się w tym samym miejscu, a klasa wyglądała tak, jak wtedy, gdy do niej weszliśmy… z tym wyjątkiem, że Gilberta gdzieś wcięło. Wracałem więc w kartonowy gąszcz, by po kilku minutach wrócić i ponownie zastać pustkę. I tak kilkukrotnie, do momentu aż nie wytrzymałem i wrzasnąłem:

- Gilbert, gej-porno znalazłem! – jakaś szafa nagle otworzyła się, a ze środka wyłonił się uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha, rozczochrany blondyn. W ręku trzymał jakąś buteleczkę z zielonym płynem.

- Przynieś je tutaj! – oznajmił i wskazał na szafę. – Zrobimy imprezę. Patrz, co mam! – podniósł buteleczkę i pomachał nią. – A w środku jest tego więcej! – powiedziawszy to, znów zniknął w czeluściach szafy. Czo…? Zamrugałem nie ogarniając co się dzieje. Po chwili wzruszyłem ramionami i podszedłem do szafy, do której nagle zostałem wciągnięty. Gilbert uśmiechnął się i wcisnął mi w dłoń jakąś probówkę z pomarańczową substancją.

- Masz, powąchaj. Pachnie jak ciasteczka. – kiwnął zachęcająco, więc podniosłem przedmiot i powąchałem go. Od razu zacząłem kaszleć. Fu! To pachnie paskudnie.

- Gilbert, to nie są ciastka, tylko zgniłe jaja! – wyskoczyłem z szafy i miotnąłem probówką tak, że roztrzaskała się o tablicę. – Facet, ileś ty się tego nawdychał? Ocipiałeś, czy co? – spojrzałem na niego unosząc brew. Już miał mi coś odpowiedzieć, kiedy na korytarzu rozległy się kroki, definitywnie zbliżające się do tej klasy. Oboje spojrzeliśmy po sobie spanikowani. Rzuciłem się do drzwi, by je domknąć, Gilbert zaś wygramolił się z szafy i wepchnął wszystko, co z niej przedtem wywalił. Jednak zrobił to tak szybko i byle jak, że drzwiczki nie miały ochoty się zamknąć. Kij z tym! Cicho teraz bądź, bo nas tu znajdą! Odsunąłem się od drzwi, jednak po drodze wpadłem na krzesło i przewróciłem je. Kuźwa! Ktoś przystanął pod drzwiami.

- Ewakuacja! – szepnął blondyn i dopadł do okna. Pobiegłem za nim. Otworzył je na oścież i wspiął się na parapet, uniemożliwiając mi przy tym zrobienie tego samego. Ktoś po drugiej stronie zaczął się szarpać z klamką. Spojrzałem na Haiiro. Ten tylko uśmiechnął się i pomachawszy mi wyskoczył z klasy.

- Kuźwa, Gilbert! – krzyknąłem za nim. Drzwi uchyliły się, więc spanikowany dałem nura w kartony. Mam nadzieję, że ten ktoś nie zauważył mnie… Bo jeśli tak, to mamy przerąbane… Mamy? Ja na pewno mam. Gilbert zdążył się ewakuować, skubaniec jeden. A niech coś sobie złamie! Będę się cieszył. Przycupnąłem za najwyższym stosem pudeł i wstrzymałem oddech, kiedy obcy zaczął się kręcić po klasie.


	2. Jestem aniołem Pana

**HAIIRO**

Wspiąłem się na parapet i nic nie myśląc skoczyłem w otwartą przestrzeń. Motherfucker, I'm awesome. Jeszcze chwila i otworzę skrzydła i polecę. Albo i nie. Tak jakoś, to sobie teraz przypomniałem, że ja tak naprawdę nie umiem latać. No i skoczyłem z okna. I nawet nie wiem, z którego piętra. Trzecie, czwarte, piąte? Chyba nie…Bo my chyba nie mamy tylu pięter w tej szkole, nie? Trzeba będzie zapytać Feliksa następnym razem. Właśnie….Feliks…wydaje mi się, że coś mi umknęło. Osz w dupę, Feliks! Zostawiłem go w tej klasie! Samego! A ktoś tam wchodził. On mnie chyba zabije za to. Albo ewentualnie sam to zrobię, jak już uderzę swoim wątłym, śmiertelnym ciałem o podłogę. Coś długo się leci… To teraz mi przed oczami powinno całe życie przejść? No tak. A ja jak zwykle myślę o bzdurach. Zjadłbym budyń. Najlepiej waniliowy. Może po śmierci trafię do Hogwartu i będę mógł być czarodziejem? Fajnie by tak było. Magicznie, że tak powiem. I must go, my planet need me.

Wyobraźcie sobie jakim szokiem było gdy uderzyłem w coś miękkiego. I to w dodatku miękkiego i jęczącego. O w dupę! Zleciałem na człowieka! Tylko mi nie mówcie, że jestem bohaterem jednego filmu Woodiego Allena! Nie…chyba nie wyglądam jak Borys. Lat też mam troszkę mniej. No i nie próbowałem się zabić. A tym bardziej nie chciałem zabić nikogo innego. Mam przerąbane! Mam nadzieję, że nic mu nie jest. Albo jej.

Szybko podniosłem się i spojrzałem na poszkodowanego. Był nim dość niski czerwonowłosy chłopak z niesamowicie bladą cerą. Podobno ludzie z bledszą cerą są bardziej pożądani. A przynajmniej byli kiedyś. Teraz to wszyscy chodzą na solarę i wyglądają jakby się w gównie wytarzali. Nie żebym komentował… chociaż…no dobra. Jednak trochę komentuje. Ale tylko trochę.

Kucnąłem przy chłopaku i delikatnie dotknąłem dłońmi jego skroni. Widocznie miałem je dość zimne bo mały nieźle się wzdrygnął i szeroko otworzył oczy. I w tej chwili znieruchomiałem. Czerwonowłosy miał dwukolorowe tęczówki, które patrzyły na mnie jak największy brud świata. Ale co mnie tak obchodzi co on o mnie myśli… jakie on ma piękne ślepka! Kurde, zazdroszczę. Też chcę takie.

- Co ty sobie myślisz, plebsie? Chciałeś mnie zabić? – muszę przyznać, że troszeczkę mnie zatkało. Takiego teatrzyku to ja jeszcze nie widziałem. Jezu, jestę plebsę. Ale on zabawnie się złości… Próbuje mnie zabić swoim spojrzeniem. Zupełnie jak mój kotek kiedy zapomnę mu dać rano śniadania. Chyba niewiele mu brakuje by zacząć na mnie fukać i prychać. Mały psychopata. Dobra, czas na moje przedstawienie.

Podniosłem się z klęczek, dziękując losowi, że w tej chwili słońce wisiało akurat centralnie za moimi plecami. Rozłożyłem szeroko ręce i podarowałem chłopakowi jeden z moich randomowych, powalających na kolana uśmiechów.

- Moje imię to Gilbert. Jestem aniołem pana. – z twarzy chłopaka natychmiast zniknęła cała złość i pojawiło się wyraźne zaskoczenie. O Jezu… wiem, że to przez chwilę…ale przez tą jedną małą chwilą, on uwierzył w to co mówię! I dlatego tak bardzo kocham to, że jestem takim dziwakiem. Miny normalnych ludzi gdy mnie widzą są zdecydowanie wystarczającą nagrodą za całe wyobcowanie. Lubię to. Myślałem, że wyraz twarzy chłopaka szybko zmieni się z „WTF" na „ pojebało Cię człowieku?" ale czerwonowłosy ciągle przyglądał mi się z szeroko otwartymi i pięknymi oczętami. No dobra. To show must go on. Złożyłem wreszcie ręce i złączyłem je ze sobą, dalej uśmiechając się delikatnie do chłopaka. Niby wolę rozmawiać sam ze sobą.. no i z Feliksem, ale czasem warto się integrować, nie? Przynajmniej tak dla pozoru. Żeby mnie nie zabrali do wariatkowa, bo tam zaczną mnie faszerować jakimiś psychotropami i będę warzywkiem. Marchewką na przykład.

- Lękać się nie musisz. Nie mam w celu krzywdzenia ciebie – przejechałem dłonią w powietrzu, próbując upodobnić się do Yody. Szkoda tylko, że mam na sobie szkolny mundurek bo gdybym nosił białą szatę, wyglądało by to autentyczniej. No ale nie można mieć wszystkiego, prawda? Najwyżej powiem, że to w celu kamuflażu. Argument niepodważalny, bitch! Chłopak mrugnął kilka razy, a na jego twarzy momentalnie pojawił się wyraz irytacji i złości. Zaczął się uroczo trzęś i szperać w torbie. Gdy wreszcie znalazł upragniony przedmiot, udało mi się w ostatniej chwili odsunąć przed ciosem. Ten człowiek celował we mnie nożyczkami! Całymi siłami próbując się nie roześmiać szybkim ruchem chwyciłem jego rękę i wyrwałem mu narzędzie. Haha… jak myślał, że nie czymś takim zrani to się przeliczył. Nie na darmo interesowałem się walkami i bronią od… no cóż, od kiedy tylko pamiętam. A w takim bezpośrednim starciu to już w ogóle nie masz szans, kurdupelku. Lata walki mieczami.  
Czerwonowłosy chyba się tego nie spodziewał bo przez chwilę zamarł i spojrzał zszokowany na swoją pustą dłoń.

- My anioły jesteśmy żołnierzami. Tak łatwo z nami nie ma. - chłopak chyba chciał się na mnie rzucić ale szybko uchyliłem się i zacząłem wycofywać. Nie miałem zbyt dużo czasu, a jeszcze trzeba znaleźć Feliksa i go przeprosić. Koniec integracji.

- Jak śmiesz? – krzyknął za mną i rzucił czymś w moim kierunku. Oho…chyba poleciały kolejne nożyczki. On ich chyba ma tyle ile Ginosaji miał łyżeczek – Jestem absolutem!

Słysząc to, odwróciłem się i uśmiechając się, skłoniłem się przed nim i zdjąłem z głowy wyimaginowany kapelusz. Szkoda, że go naprawdę nie miałem. Trzeba sobie zapamiętać, żeby na takie sytuacje zawsze mieć takie rzeczy pod ręką!

Chichocząc wkroczyłem do szkoły i rozejrzałem się. No tak. A teraz… no właśnie, nie wiem co teraz. Bo ja nawet nie wiem gdzie była ta klasa. No i tak jakby to nie wiem też gdzie mam teraz lekcje. Albo chociaż gdzie zostawiłem swoją torbę. O Jezu… znowu to! Ja rozumiem, że już taki mam charakter, ale przydałoby się chociaż raz spróbować trochę pouważać na to co się dzieje wokół mnie. I to nie tak, że nie próbuje! Ja się naprawdę staram! Oczywiście do czasu aż zapomnę o tym, że coś takiego w ogóle sobie postanowiłem. Wyjątkiem są przypadki gdy postanowię sobie coś naprawdę mocno… wtedy dążę do tego póki nie padnę trupem. Co innego, że zazwyczaj moje postanowienia są strasznie głupie…jak „przepłynę całe jezioro wzdłuż". Sam nie wiem skąd mi się biorą takie pomysły. Ale nie będę narzekać… w takich przypadkach najlepiej zadzwonić do Feliksa! Telefonu chyba nie zapomniałem! Wyjąłem smartfona z kieszeni i szybko wyszukałem zdjęcie przyjaciela w kontaktach, których i tak nie było dużo. Większość to rodzina…albo ludzie, z którymi i tak nie rozmawiam, ale nie usuwam ich numerów.

- No dalej, Feliks! Odbierz! –jęknąłem gdy usłyszałem piąty z rzędu sygnał- umrę tu, Feliks!  
Cierpliwie poczekałem aż włączy się sekretarka i nagrałem przyjacielowi wiadomość.

- Feliks…słuchaj bo mam mało czasu. Pamiętaj, żeby słuchać uważnie, dobrze? Pamiętasz? Ok. Szkołę zaatakowały małe, czerwonowłose tytany typu psychopata. Ich specjalizacją jest atak i rzut nożyczkami. Musisz uważać. To może być początek apokalipsy. Ja już jestem w centrum całego chaosu- rozejrzałem się po pustym holu. No tak. Chaos – myślę, że ktoś rzucił we mnie eliksirem odpowiedzialnym za utratę pamięci i w dodatku ukradł moją torbę. Jesteś ostatnią osobą, którą pamiętam. Dzwonie, żeby się pożegnać…ale zaraz … AGGGHH.. coś mnie atakuje…Feliks! Kto to Feliks? Umieram!

Zacząłem kasłać i jęczeć, padając teatralnie na podłogę. Dobrze, że nikt tego nie widział. Chociaż pewnie i to byłoby zabawne. Gdy znudziło mi się udawanie swojej tragicznej śmierci, rozłączyłem się i podskakując radośnie, ruszyłem do najbliższego korytarza. Wszystkie drogi prowadzą do Rzymu, nie? Może mi się poszczęści i ja tam trafię. Prosto na arenę do Kapui. I stanę się sławniejszym gladiatorem niż Spartakus. Nie żeby kręciło mnie bycie czyjąś własnościom i mordowanie przyjaciół ku uciesze paru tysięcy łaknących krwi psychopatów. Ale chętnie stoczyłbym jakiś pojedynek!

Jeśli Feliks nie odbiera to muszę sobie poradzić sam. Może i ze znalezieniem klasy nie będzie takie problemu, ale ja naprawdę nie miałem zielonego pojęcia gdzie mogła być moja torba. Winę zwalę najwyżej na chochliki. Ziewnąłem przeciągle i przeczesałem ręką włosy. A raczej przeczesałem je tak, że teraz sterczały na wszystkie strony. No ale kogo to obchodzi. A tej dziewczyny przede mną na pewno nie. Chyba. Bo tak jakby to ona chyba idzie w moją stronę. A ja jej chyba nie znam. Biorąc pod uwagę, że z tej odległości jest dla mnie rozmazaną plamą o formie człowieka. Cholera, znów zapomniałem okularów. A może i mam je w torbie…Nie pamiętam. Jeśli chodzi o naukę i książki, moja pamięć była nie zawodna. Co się natomiast tyczy zwykłych czynności życiowych… można by mnie nazwać jedną wielką ciotą. Ja czekam aż zapomnę, że powinienem oddychać, czy coś. Pewnie nie długo to się stanie. Jak będę zaintrygowany czytaniem jakiegoś gej porno czy coś. Media byłyby zachwycone. **Czytał o homoseksualnym akcie sodomii i zapomniał jak oddychać. **To będzie tak bardzo genialne, że będą o tym pisać wszędzie. I ile memów powstanie. Dziewczyna wreszcie podeszła na tyle blisko bym mógł ją rozpoznać. Chodzi nawet ze mną do klasy i przystawia się do Feliksa. Cóż, nie sądzę by cokolwiek jej to dało.

- Haiiro-kun! – zawołała wesoło i zaczęła ruszać się w dość dziwny sposób. Szczerze powiem, że nie mam zielonego pojęcia co chciała tym osiągnąć, ale przyznam, że podobne zachowania widziałem na oddziale psychiatrii. Ale skoro ma problemy z nadmierną ruchliwością to nie powinienem tego komentować. Posłałem jej kolejne spojrzenie i zobaczyłem jak dziewczyna wierci się i zakręca włosy wokół palca. Biedna dziewczyna…to musi być nerwica. Uśmiechnąłem się zachęcająco, nie chcąc jej bardziej przestraszyć i przyjąłem otwartą pozę, mającą na celu pokazanie jej mojego optymistycznego nastawienia. Może dzięki temu będzie jej łatwiej.

- Haiiro-kun…zastanawiałam się, czy może nie wiesz gdzie jest Chairo-kun…

- Oh. Właściwie to też go szukam. Jego i mojej torby. Zapomniałem gdzie ją położyłem - uśmiechnąłem się lekko zakłopotany.

- Haiiro-kun, jakie to urocze! – wrzasnęła dziewczyna piskliwie, a ja spojrzałem na nią lekko zdziwiony. Urocze? No cóż, jestem pewien, że moja nieogarniętość potrafi zwalać z nóg, ale chyba nie w tym sensie- mamy jeszcze trochę czasu więc mogę Ci pomóc. Przy okazji znajdziemy Chairo-kuna.


	3. Feliksowy hejter mode

**CHAIRO**

Odetchnąłem z ulgą, kiedy wylądowałem pomiędzy kartonami. Jezu, to się nazywa szczęście. Zdążyłem się schować akurat w tym samym momencie, gdy ktoś otworzył drzwi. A Gilberta zabiję. Choć może nawet lepiej, że on pierwszy wyskoczył…? Ja bym się wahał. Nie lubię dużej wysokości, pokuszę się o stwierdzenie, że mam lęk wysokości. Jednak gdybym miał wybierać – wyskoczyć, albo zostać przyłapany, wybrałbym to pierwsze. Wolę złamać rękę, niż dostać naganę.

Do moich uszu dotarło niezadowolone mruknięcie, poprzedzone chrupaniem roztrzaskanego szkła, na które ktoś nadepnął. Ups. Totalnie zapomniałem o buteleczce z tym śmierdzącym płynem, co dla Haiiro pachniał ciasteczkami. Zjarał się, kurde. Zamiast kleju, nawdychał się chemikaliów z probówek i zaczął fazować. On na co dzień ma niebezpieczne fazy… Aż nie chcę wiedzieć, do czego teraz jest zdolny. A co jeśli zacznie udawać anioła? Za dużo Supernatural się chłopaczyna naoglądał i pomyśli, że też może być takim Castielem. Niech ten ktoś, kto tu przywlókł swoje dupsko, przeniesie je gdzieindziej. Ja muszę iść ratować świat przed zjaranym Gilbertem. O ile kogoś, kto się nawdychał rzeczy nieokreślonych, można nazwać zjaranym… Zjarany to on zawsze jest. Teraz się naćpał. Naćpany Gilbert… Boże, ziemia niedługo wybuchnie.

Przybysz, przez którego muszę siedzieć w kartonach, najwidoczniej zajął się sprzątaniem klasy. Zamknął okno, a potem dało się usłyszeć szuranie przestawianych krzeseł, które po wtargnięciu tutaj przeze mnie i Haiiro, zostały rozrzucone po całym pomieszczeniu. Swoją drogą – jestem ciekawy, kto zainteresował się hałasem, jaki zrobiliśmy. Mam nadzieję, że to nie nauczyciel. Ale nadzieja matką głupich, lepiej mieć pewność, że to nie jest nauczyciel. Zacząłem czołgać się pomiędzy kartonami tak, by schować się za najwyższą kolumną pudeł, skąd można by było wyjrzeć na klasę i pozostać niezauważonym. Przycupnąłem pomiędzy kartonową wieżą a ścianą i ostrożnie zerknąłem na krzątającego się po pokoju obcego. Był to wysoki, zielonowłosy okularnik, o poważnym wyrazie twarzy. Nawet przystojny. Teraz mogę to stwierdzić. Często widziałem go gdzieś na korytarzu w towarzystwie jakiegoś czerwonowłosego, lub innych chłopaków o nienaturalnym kolorze włosów. Nazywa się Midorima Shintaro, jeśli dobrze pamiętam… Jest wiceprzewodniczącym szkoły, należy do klubu koszykówki, w którym jest wicekapitanem. Współczuję mu trochę. Bo tak nie wiadomo, czy się z tych tytułów cieszyć, czy raczej smucić… Fajnie być tak wysoko usytuowanym, jednak taki smuteczek jest, że jest to zaledwie drugie miejsce, że jest ktoś lepszy.

Kiedy chłopak podszedł bliżej mojej kryjówki, szybko schowałem się za kartony. Zrobiłem to jednak zbyt gwałtownie i uderzyłem bokiem w wieżę, która zaczęła się niebezpiecznie chybotać, aż to wszystko runęło na mnie. Chciałem jakoś ochronić się przed nimi, więc zacząłem machać rękoma, co tylko poskutkowało tym, że moje okulary poszybowały w powietrze i wylądowały gdzieś daleko. Mam nadzieję, że są całe… Nie czuję się komfortowo, gdy nie potrafię odróżnić przedmiotów znajdujących się pięć metrów ode mnie. Czasem i nawet bliżej… Jęknąłem głośno, kiedy wszystko wylądowało na mnie. Trzeba jednak przyznać, że w tym nieszczęściu miałem jednak odrobinę szczęścia. Wszystkie pudła wypełnione były testami, a nie książkami. Zamarłem, gdy zielonowłosy obrócił się i ruszył w moim kierunku. Po drodze podniósł okulary, które chyba były całe i stanął przede mną. Podniosłem głowę, przez co natrafiłem na karcące spojrzenie zielonych oczu. Poczułem się trochę jak mały piesek, który coś nabroił i czekał teraz na zbesztanie przez właściciela. Jeśli wiceprzewodniczący zechce – zaskomlę.

- Czy mogę wiedzieć, co tutaj robisz? – zapytał poważnie, wyciągając do mnie dłoń z okularami. Odebrałem je i po szybkich oględzinach wcisnąłem na nos. Podniosłem się lekko i ignorując pytanie nastolatka zacząłem ustawiać na nowo kartony, a rozsypane testy zgarniałem pod siebie. Chłopak odchrząknął znacząco, więc ponownie na niego spojrzałem z uniesioną brwią. – Zadałem pytanie. Co tutaj robisz?

- A nie widać? – odpowiedziałem mu pytaniem. – Dom sobie buduję, bo własnego nie mam. – odparłem takim poważnym tonem, jakim posługiwał się zielonowłosy. Ten wpatrywał się we mnie z rozszerzonymi w szoku oczyma. Widać po nim było, że nie wie, jak ma na to zareagować. Heh. Takie reakcje kocham najbardziej. Takie zwątpienie. „Czy ja aby na pewno rozmawiam z normalnym człowiekiem?" Jak widać – nie. Do normalnych mnie nie można zaliczyć. Może i wyglądam jak zwykły nastolatek o równie zwykłym kolorze włosów, ale oryginalnego charakteru nie można mi odmówić. Niektórzy mówią na to wariactwo, ja na to mówię „po prostu Feliks." Jest nawet taka reklama. W której występuje paskudne krwiożercze zwierzę pieszczotliwie nazwane przez innych wiewiórką. Wiewiórki są rude, a rudych nikt nie lubi. A ja kiedyś gołębia musiałem grać. Było to dawno, w podstawówce, gdy zbrakło szkole aktorów do przygód Kopciuszka… I zaciągnęli mnie, ubrali w pióra i wywalili na scenę, bym mieszał w grochu. A potem wezwali rodziców, bo powiedziałem, że sram na to i zszedłem ze sceny. I nie pomogły wytłumaczenia, że jestę gołębię, a te srają na wszystko…

- Jasne, nanodayo. – roześmiałem się, co trochę zbiło chłopaka z pantałyku.

- Nano że co? O matko, ale to śmiesznie brzmi. Takie powitanie kosmitów. „Nanodayo, ET. Co tam słychać?" „Nanodayo, R2D2. Teściowa mi umarła." „Oh, to dziś ci szczęście dopisało." „Powiedzmy. Teraz muszę pogrzeb załatwiać." „No to moje współczucie." „Dzięki… To ja już idę. Trzymaj się. Nanodayo." „Nanodayo." Czy coś w tym stylu… - zacząłem paplać, próbując jakoś polepszyć swoją sytuację. Zielonowłosy jednak tylko zmarszczył groźnie brwi i przerwał mi mój monolog.

- Wstawaj i sprzątaj to. Nie powinno cię tutaj być. – wyciągnął rękę i chwycił mnie mocno za ramię, by podciągnąć do góry. Ałć! Skrzywiłem się i wyszarpnąłem z uścisku. Co za brutal. Czy gdybym był dziewczyną, też by mnie tak potraktował? Wątpię w to. Czasem żałuję, że urodziłem się z penisem między nogami. Choć… bycie chłopakiem ma swoje zalety. Można chodzić bez koszulki, gdy jest ciepło i nikt złego słowa o tobie nie powie. Choć takie suche klaty jak ja powinny mieć zakaz ściągania koszulek w miejscach publicznych…Ja wiem, że nie mam czego pokazywać, to siedzę w koszulce. Ale są tacy, którzy tego nie rozumieją i paradują półnadzy. Mówi się, że wszystko jest dla ludzi. Ale niektórzy powinni sobie pewne rzeczy darować. Na przykład gruba dziewczyna nie powinna nosić leginsów, a stara baba nie powinna farbować włosów na czerwono lub fioletowo. I to samo tyczy się chłopaków bez mięśni. Oni nie powinni nie nosić koszulek. Wracając jednak do obecnej mojej sytuacji…

- Czo ty robisz?! Domu chcesz mnie pozbawić? Jesteś bez serca! – zacząłem krzyczeć i miotać się ze łzami w oczach. Mam nadzieję, że teraz temu bezuczuciowemu potworowi zrobi się mnie żal. Bo ma być mu mnie żal. Ma mnie poklepać po głowie i puścić bez żadnej kary.

- Uspokój się. – powiedział i westchnął ciężko. Masz się czuć winny, a nie wzdychać! Zrobiłem nadąsaną minę i spojrzałem urażony na niewzruszonego zielonowłosego.

- Nie masz serca. – mruknąłem nadymając policzki. Ten tylko wywrócił oczami i poprawił zsuwające się okulary. Woo. Ile w tym było emocji… Już robot potrafi wykrzesać z siebie więcej, niż on. – Bo wy wysocy to zawsze tacy jesteście. Nie interesuje was krzywda małych niewinnych stworzonek. – wyplułem te słowa i spojrzałem na zielonowłosego z odrazą. Jak można być tak wysokim? Przecież on musi zahaczać głową o wszelkie futryny w drzwiach. Albo w autobusie, jeśli stoi, to musi być lekko przygarbiony. Życie tak bardzo smutne, gdy jest się wysokim. A niscy mają lepiej. A jeśli mają problem z sięgnięciem czegoś, to wykorzystają do pomocy ludzi wysokich. Wysocy nie powinni chodzić sobie po świecie jako wolne stworzenia. Z nich powinno zrobić się niewolników. A takich, którzy mają powyżej dwóch metrów, zamykałoby się w klatkach. Nastolatek spojrzał na mnie zszokowany. No co? Taka prawda. Myślisz, że jak jesteś wysoki, to możesz patrzeć na mnie z góry? Niedoczekanie.

- Myślisz, że co? Jesteś taki fajny, bo nie mieścisz się w drzwiach? Ja przynajmniej mogę się schować gdziekolwiek zechcę, a tobie tylko stanie za drzewem zostaje. No i co tak patrzysz, jakbyś człowieka pierwszy raz na oczy zobaczył? Kiedy ty stałeś u boga w kolejce po wzrost, ja poszedłem po zajebistość. I dostałem rozum w gratisie! A znasz to powiedzenie? Wysoki jak brzoza, głupi jak koza? Jeśli nie znałeś, to teraz już znasz – z każdym moim słowem chłopak coraz bardziej wyglądał na zdezorientowanego. Chyba zgodzę się ze stwierdzeniem, że małe pieski najgłośniej ujadają. Ale taki już nasz charakterek. Małe i zadziorne. I to w sobie lubię najbardziej. Śmierć wielkoludom. Na moment urwałem swój monolog, gdy poczułem w kieszeni spodni nachalne wibracje. Kurna, kto teraz dzwoni? Jemu też śmierć. Zignorowałem dzwoniącą komórkę i powróciłem do wyżywania się na zielonowłosym nastolatku. – Sami wielcy ludzie byli niskiego wzrostu. Bonaparte na przykład. Albo Mussolini. Mieli tyle wzrostu co ja! A wszyscy ich znają. Albo taki Hitler, zaledwie sto siedemdziesiąt trzy centymetry. Tak samo Stalin! Albo Kim Dzong Un! Albo nasz przewodniczący szkoły! Wszyscy znani psychopaci są niskiego wzrostu! – odetchnąłem, kiedy skończyłem. No. Teraz to mu wygarnąłem. Niech mnie spróbuje zgasić. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się we mnie w zamyśleniu, kiedy nagle jego kąciki ust uniosły się w delikatnym uśmiechu.

- Wiesz… Było też wiele znanych wysokich osób. – odparł spokojnie i poprawił okulary. Liczysz, że tym mnie zgasisz?

- Wiem. Mao Zedong - metr osiemdziesiąt. George Waszyngton – metr dziewięćdziesiąt jeden, Osama Bin Laden i Abraham Lincoln – metr dziewięćdziesiąt trzy. Ale zauważyłeś? Oni są normalni. A wszyscy niscy, których wymieniłem, do normalnych się nie zaliczali. A więc tak mi przykro, ale twój argument jest inwalidą. Swoją drogą… - uśmiechnąłem się drapieżnie i lekko pochyliłem zakładając ręce za plecy. – ja również nie należę do normalnych.

Zielonowłosy wpatrywał się we mnie próbując jakoś odpowiedzieć. Już nie masz szans, by jakoś się wybronić. Wygrałem. Ja zawsze wygrywam. No… może nie zawsze. Często zostaję zdyskwalifikowany… Jak na przykład w grze w kamień, papier, nożyce. Wyprostowałem się i spojrzałem dumnie na chłopaka. Zdziwiłem się, kiedy uśmiechnął się w podobny sposób, jak ja uśmiechałem się przed chwilą. Nie podoba mi się to… Pochylił się nade mną tak, by jego usta były przy moim uchu. Poczułem jego ciepły oddech na policzku i karku. Przełknąłem nerwowo ślinę.

- Może… Ale to na wysokich lecą dziewczyny. A wiesz dlaczego? Bo wysocy mają większe penisy i są lepsi w łóżku. – c-co?! Ej! To nie jest argument. Zerknąłem na niego zszokowany. To nie jest argument! Każdy penis jest dobry! A im większy, tym potem następnego dnia dupa bardziej boli. A skąd ty to możesz wiedzieć? Nie, no… Zabiję gnoja. Czyli sugeruje, że mam małego?! No i kij, jeśli mam! Wzdrygnąłem się, kiedy poczułem dużą dłoń na swojej głowie. Chłopak chwycił mnie za czuprynę i przechylił moją głowę w tył tak, bym spojrzał mu prosto w tą hipnotyzującą zieleń jego oczu. Woo. Ale on ma długie rzęsy. – A teraz grzecznie posprzątaj te kartony.

Pchnął mnie w kierunku bałaganu, który zrobiłem i nie czekając na moją reakcję – opuścił klasę. Stałem zdezorientowany nawet nie wiedząc jak zareagować. Co za gnój! Ja go po prostu rozwalę zaraz. Kopnąłem kolejne pudła i wyleciałem z klasy z miną rasowego mordercy. Rozejrzałem się, jednak nigdzie nie było tego zielonowłosego palanta. Pobiegłem więc w pierwszą lepszą stronę. A nóż widelec trafię na niego? Szedłem szybkim krokiem ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i opuszczoną głową. Nagle usłyszałem znajome wołanie. Podniosłem głowę i spojrzałem na idącego w moją stronę Gilberta i dziewczynę, której imienia nigdy nie zapamiętam. Fuknąłem coś i przyspieszyłem, wymijając ich przy okazji.

- Feliks! – blondyn zawołał za mną zdezorientowany moim zachowaniem.

- Nie odzywaj się do mnie! Jesteś wysoki, a wszyscy wyżsi ode mnie mają szlaban na odzywanie się do mnie. Nienawidzę wysokich ludzi! – warknąłem.

- Feliks, czekaj! – krzyknął za mną. Przystanąłem i odwróciłem się. Gilbert uśmiechnął się delikatnie i upadł na kolana. A temu czo? – Czy teraz mogę z tobą porozmawiać? – spytał niewinnie. O jezu. Parsknąłem śmiechem. Dobra, to jest jedyny wyjątek, na którego nie mogę się gniewać. Na innych mam focha, ale na niego po prostu się nie da. Wywróciłem oczami i kiwnąłem głową na znak, by mówił. – Gdzie mamy teraz lekcje? – spytał. Spojrzałem na niego zszokowany.

- A wiesz, że nie wiem?


	4. Fabryka lodowatych lodów

**HAIIRO**

Spojrzałem na najlepszego przyjaciela i ułożyłem usta w podkówkę. Podwinięte rękawy przybliżyłem do twarzy i zrobiłem face-floor. Tak. Facefloor. Nie obchodzi mnie co tam sobie myślą ludzie. Niech sobie myślą co chcą. Ja podłogę kochałem od zawsze i nie zamierzam się kryć z naszym związkiem. Wszystkie samotne noce, gdy rodzice się kłócili spędzałem przytulając się z nią. Wspierała mnie wtedy jak nikt inny. I nikogo nie kocham bardziej i nie będę kochać! No może tylko Feliksa. Ale on to inna kategoria bo nie darzymy się romantycznymi uczuciami. I nie spędziłem z nim tylu nocy ile spędziłem z podłogą.  
Pocałowałbym ją teraz ale jest taka brudna, że tego nie zrobię. Powinna się najpierw umyć czy coś. Skuliłem się i zacząłem burczeć pod nosem o zakazanej miłości.

- No i ja kocham ją, a ona mnie. Ale nie możemy być razem. To takie smutne, że aż mi się śmiać chce.

Feliks zaczął na mnie krzyczeć i złapał mnie za biodra, gwałtownie podnosząc do pionu. Spróbowałem się wyrwać ale dostałem sójkę w bok i postanowiłem wysłuchać przyjaciela.

- Gil… rozmawialiśmy już o tym, prawda? – zapytał szatyn, a ja smutnie kiwnąłem głową- no i co Ci mówiłem?

- Że powinienem ukrywać nasz związek? – brązowowłosy natychmiast się rozpromienił i poklepał mnie po głowie.

- Dobry chłopiec. Tylko ja mogę widzieć o waszym związku. Pamiętaj. Tylko ja potrafię go zrozumieć.

Przyjrzałem się przyjacielowi i natychmiast się rozpromieniłem. Jak dobrze mieć kogoś takiego przy sobie! Zacząłem podskakiwać i chichotać jak skończony idiota. Feliks przyglądał mi cierpliwie, a kąciki jego ust unosiły się delikatnie. O tak. On dobrze wie co to znaczy. Zaraz skończy się ładowanie fazy i będzie wielki wybuch.

- FELIKS! – wydarłem się na cały korytarz i złapałem chłopaka za rękę. Chłopak spojrzał na mnie zaciekawiony- Feliks…chodźmy na lody. Ja chcę lody. Teraz chcę. Możemy iść?  
Chairo przekrzywił lekko głowę, chwilę się zastanawiając. Dosłownie chwile. Taką malutką, że malutką.

- Jasne. Czemu nie? – idziemy na lody! Czekoladowe! Zrobiłem piruet i ruszyłem przed siebie. Niestety potknąłem się i wylądowałem na mojej ukochanej ziemi. Ups…to się chyba nazywa epic fail. Może jednak podłoga mnie nie kocha? Albo jest zazdrosna o lody. Chairo westchnął tylko i spojrzał na mnie z miną „znowu?" i zaczął gwałtownie rechotać. A niech sobie spada… sprzątać te kartony z pokoju czy coś. Śmieje się ze mnie, kurcze. To nie moja wina…tylko tej głupiej podłogi! No pięknie…a teraz wygłaszam herezje. Chyba to można nazwać zdradą! Zdradziłem naszą miłość i przyjaźń. To koniec. Zrywam z tobą. Albo i nie. Nie wiem. Moje myśli są zbyt pokręcone. Nie rozumiem ich.

- Nie żeby coś- odezwała się nagle blondyna obok nas. To ona tu cały czas była? Ano… chyba chciała coś od Feliksa. Z tego co pamiętam. Miała nas gdzieś zaprowadzić – ale mamy teraz lekcje.

Lekcje? Jakie lekcje? Aha… te lekcje. Te szkolne, tak? No fakt…to może być problem. Nie tak duży jak ten z moim związkiem, ale jednak. I nawet wiem jak go rozwiązać. Olać go! Znaczy olać lody w tym przypadku. Bo nie żeby szkoła była dla mnie ważniejsza…co to, to nie. Słodycze w takim przypadku zawsze będą priorytetem. Ale jest inny problem… nie chce żeby Felcio zawalił swoją nienaganną frekwencję. No i nie mam zielonego pojęcia, w którą stronę jest wyjście ze szkoły. Zawsze mogę znów spróbować oknem, ale nie sądzę by ten pomysł spodobał się Feliksowi. Nie… trzeba poudawać kogoś normalnego i iść na lekcje. Ale najpierw trzeba się dowiedzieć gdzie są. Można spytać tej blondynki, nie?  
O! Jezu, jestem geniuszem. Czemu nie pomyślałem o tym wcześniej? Cóż…pewnie dlatego, że zbyt dużo myślałem o lodach. A lody są dobre. Każde lody! No może z wyjątkiem tych kauczukowych. Tych nie lubię. Nigdy nie planowałem sobie związków i przyszłości…ale jakbym miał coś takiego robić, to chciałbym mieć partnera, który umie robić lody. Tak profesjonalnie. Jezu! To powinno być marzeniem każdego faceta. Przynajmniej każdego, który lubi lody. Bo niektórzy nie lubią. Lubią inne rzeczy jak… nie wiem co. Tak naprawdę to w ogóle nie wiem jak można lodów nie kochać.

- Nee, Nika - mruknąłem do dziewczyny obok, kiedy wreszcie przypomniało mi się jej imię. W sumie to nie było takie trudne. Wystarczało pomyśleć. I mówiąc pomyśleć mam na myśli naprawdę pomyśleć o niej, a nie o krainie tęczy i jednorożców – umiesz dobrze robić lody?  
Feliks też jakoś nagle się zainteresował i spojrzał na nią. Dziewczyna przesuwała wzrokiem to po mnie, to po Chairo i momentalnie spaliła buraka. Przez chwilę jąkała się i nie potrafiła nic powiedzieć.

- Ale…co…jakie lody?

Feliks uśmiechnął się nagle do mnie, ale gdy spojrzał na dziewczynę wyraz jego twarzy diametralnie się zmienił. Chłopak zmrużył oczy i prychnął.

- Jak to jakie? Lodowate.

Lodowate lody! O Jezu. Feliks jesteś moim bogiem. Załóżmy firmę z lodowatymi lodami! Lodowate lody! Fenomen, kurde! To będzie hit. I będą je nawet sprzedawać w tych randomowych lodo-ciężarkówkach z randomową muzyczką, którą znają wszyscy. A autorami będzie super-ekstra Gilbert Haiiro i hiper-świetny Feliks Chairo. Najlepszy duet świata, bitch! Umieraj w męczarniach patrząc na naszą zajebistość! Hahaha….  
Odłączyłem się na chwilę z swojego świata i spróbowałem ogarnąć co mnie minęło. Chyba nie dużo. To tylko Feliks mordujący wzrokiem koleżankę. W ogóle to mu się nie dziwie. Te jej cycki są przerażające. Wyglądają jakby miały zaraz ożyć i potoczyć się w naszą stronę. Brr… straszne. A co jeśli one mają zęby? Albo...zaraz, zaraz…Czy Nika nie ma swetra założonego na odwrót? No nie! Nie mówcie mi, że ma! To jest sabotaż! Zamach na moje zaburzenia obsesyjno-kompulsywne. Dobra, Gil…Teraz spokojnie. Wdech…i wydech. Twoja koleżanka wcale nie ma swetra ubranego na odwrót. A nawet jeśli ma to Cię to nie obchodzi.  
Po co miałbym się tym przejmować? Przecież to tylko pognieciony… brzydki… założony na odwrót…sweter. O Jezu. Pieprze to. Ten sweter to największe zło świata i póki ta laska się nie przebierze, nie będę potrafił myśleć o czymś innym!

- Haiiro-kun…czy ty patrzysz na mój dekolt?

Podniosłem wzrok i spojrzałem na nią całkiem poważnie. Mrugnąłem kilka razy.

- Nie. Po co miałbym to robić. Po prostu masz sweter na odwrót i denerwuje mnie to.

Dziewczyna pisnęła coś i rzuciła we mnie torebką. A to, kurna, za co? Chwile później oberwało się Feliksowi. No tym bardziej…za co?

- Wy…jesteście nienormalni! – krzyknęła jakby chcąc nas obrazić. Cóź…tak jakby to jej się nie udało. Spojrzałem na przyjaciela i wzruszyłem ramionami. Miał tą samą minę.

- Wiemy. Ale to chyba nie powód żeby rzucać w nas rzeczami, nie?

Kobieta znów coś wrzasnęła, a Feliks wyraźnie tracił cierpliwość. Kurde… jeszcze chwila i wybuchnie. A ta kobieta nie pozbiera się do końca swojego życia. Lepiej się ulotnić. Cóż, przynajmniej się pozbył balastu. Bo wątpię by po tym się dalej do niego zalecała.

- Feliks! Spadamy!


	5. Feliksowy parkour i gniazdo tytanów

**CHAIRO**

Wpatrywałem się w dziewczynę z wyraźną irytacją. Jezu, te stworzenia z cyckami to najbardziej wkurzająca rzecz świata. Piszczą, boją się wszystkiego co jest włochate i ma osiem odnóży, łatwo wpadają w furię i używają mnóstwo kosmetyków, które rzekomo mają je upiększyć, a czasem ma to odwrotny skutek. Torebka znów przecięła powietrze z zamiarem trafienia mnie. Jeszcze raz spróbujesz tego, kobieto, a wyrwę ci ją z rąk i wypieprzę przez okno. Może i na co dzień wyglądam na grzecznego chłopca, który ma swój świat i nigdy nie rozstaje się ze swoim odtwarzaczem muzyki, jednak takie zachowanie naprawdę mnie wyprowadza z równowagi. A wtedy staję nieprzyjemny… Kiedy Gilbert zażądał odwrót, prychnąłem i odwróciłem się, by pobiec za przyjacielem. Jednakże blondynka nie zrezygnowała z „dania nam nauczki" i pobiegła za nami drąc się, że jesteśmy wariatami. Ile razy mam powtarzać, że to po prostu nasz sposób bycia? Jeszcze chwila, a zaraz coś rozwalę. I to będzie głowa tej maszkary. Zmarszczyłem brwi i skręciłem za szarookim w kolejny korytarz. Nika, czy jak jej tam było, zrobiła to samo. Nagle coś przeleciało mi obok głowy. Kuźwa, ona w nas piórnikiem miotnęła. Teraz przegięłaś, babo. Zatrzymałem się gwałtownie i odwróciłem się w jej kierunku z wkurwioną miną. Akurat w tym samym momencie dziewczyna zamachnęła się torebką i uderzyła mnie w ramię. Miała zamiar zrobić to ponownie, jednak uniemożliwiłem jej to wyrywając torbę z dłoni. Cisnąłem ją za siebie.

- Słuchaj no, dziewczyno… - powiedziałem poważnie. – Naprawdę nie cierpię, jak ktoś się tak zachowuje. Tylko bić i drzeć tą wymalowaną mordę potrafisz, bo nic inteligentnego, co mogłoby nas zgasić, nie masz do powiedzenia. – oczy blondynki rozszerzyły się w szoku, otworzyła usta i zaczęła nimi poruszać bezgłośnie, jak jakaś ryba bez wody. – Tak jak myślałem. A więc daj nam, do cholery, spokój i popracuj nad ciętymi ripostami, bo samym krzykiem człowieka tylko wkurwisz, a nie zgasisz. – dodałem i podszedłem do Gilberta, zostawiając dziewczynę samą. No cóż… Ostrzegałem. Zasłużyła sobie na to.

Kiedy zniknęliśmy Nice z oczu, odetchnąłem z ulgą i przystanąłem na moment. Nadal nie mamy pojęcia, jaką mamy lekcję i gdzie ją mamy. Jeszcze dobre pół godziny temu bym pamiętał… chyba… Ale teraz w głowie mam pod tym względem pustkę. Trzeba zejść na dół i zerknąć na plan lekcji. Tylko która godzina? Wyjąłem telefon i zerknąłem na wyświetlacz. O. Jedno nieodebrane połączenie od Gilberta. Czyli to on wtedy dzwonił.

- Wybacz, że nie odebrałem. Byłem zajęty walką z zielonowłosym dwumetrowym tytanem. – wyjaśniłem z przepraszającym uśmiechem. Blondyn kiwnął głową na znak, że wybacza.

- Czyli naprawdę zbliża się apokalipsa… - mruknął. Uniosłem brew. Że czo? Jaka apokalipsa? Tak trochę nie ogarniam. Co ma gburowaty wiceprzewodniczący do końca świata? – Nagrałem ci się. Jak odsłuchasz wiadomość, to zrozumiesz.

Ponownie spojrzałem na telefon. Oprócz nieodebranego połączenia, była także jedna wiadomość głosowa. Hmm. Odtworzyłem ją i przytknąłem komórkę do ucha. W wiadomości tej Gilbert ostrzegł mnie przed małymi tytanami z czerwonymi włosami i nożyczkami. A więc on natrafił na przewodniczącego… Brr. Już chyba wolę „swojego" tytana-okularnika. Aż taki groźny to on nie był. I nie miał nożyczek. W dalszej wiadomości mówił coś o zgubionej torbie i tym, że niczego nie pamięta. A potem umarł. Utkwiłem wzrok w zamyślonym szarookim. Jak na martwego, to wygląda nawet dobrze.

- A więc musimy być ostrożni. Tu na każdym kroku czai się niebezpieczeństwo. A to blondwłose dziewczę zostało opanowane przez demona, który kieruje tym całym chaosem. – odparłem poważnie i schowałem telefon do kieszeni. – Dobra, Gilbert. Lecimy poszukać twoją torbę i na lekcję. Mamy jeszcze dziesięć minut, a potem wpiszą nam nieobecność. A ja nie chcę mieć nieobecności w środku dnia. Błagam, przypomnij sobie, gdzie ją rzuciłeś, kiedy szliśmy do zakazanej klasy. – chłopak przez chwilę zamyślił się. Przez bardzo długą chwilę. A czas leci, minut coraz mniej. Jezu, myśl szybciej. Lekcja ucieka, noo!

- Chochliki mi ją z rąk wyrwały i wrzuciły gdzieś wysoko. – odparł krótko. Czyli ta torba może być dosłownie wszędzie. Jeśli wypieprzyły ją gdzieś wysoko, to równie dobrze możemy ją na księżycu szukać. Dlatego nie lubię chochlików. Kradną ser z lodówki i są nie miłe. Śmierć chochlikom. Dobra, trzeba się zmobilizować i szybko znaleźć tą torbę. Porządny dowódca podzielił by szkołę na sektory i kazał się swoim podwładnym rozdzielić i szukać osobno. Czyli na przykład ja bym wziął sektor A, a Gilbert zająłby się sektorami od B do Z. Jednak w naszym wypadku lepiej się nie rozdzielać… Bo byśmy się przez następne dwa dni szukali. Dobra, a więc przeszukujemy wszystkie szafki na holu głównym, to są jedyne wysokie miejsca.

- Chodź. – powiedziałem i ruszyłem biegiem w kierunku schodów. Zbiegliśmy po nich i ruszyliśmy przed siebie długim korytarzem. Kiedy tak pędziliśmy, mimochodem spojrzałem w okno. Na jednym z drzew wisiała znajoma torba. Że czo? Zahamowałem i dopadłem do okna.

- Gilbert, znalazłem twoją torbę… Tylko naprawdę nie wiem, co ona robi na drzewie. – stwierdziłem i przytknąłem czoło do szyby. Nie jest tu wysoko. Można wyskoczyć i znajdziemy się od razu przy drzewie. Lepsze to, niż tracenie cennego czasu na bieganie dookoła całej szkoły. Otworzyłem okno i wspiąłem się na parapet. Jeszcze raz oceniłem wysokość i przeżegnawszy się wyskoczyłem. Wylądowałem na trawie na czworaka. Heh. Koty i Feliksy zawsze spadają na cztery łapy. Podniosłem się z ziemi i otrzepałem dłonie. Odsunąłem się i zrobiłem miejsce lecącemu szarookiemu. Spojrzeliśmy na wiszącą torbę. Kuźwa, jest za wysoko dla mnie. Nawet gdy podskoczę, to nie sięgnę. Przeniosłem wzrok na Gilberta, który zmrużył oczy. On już powinien to sięgnąć. Jest wyższy o dobre dziesięć centymetrów, da radę.

- Nie ma szans, byśmy ją zdjęli. – mruknął. Chwyciłem się za włosy i potrząsnąłem głową. No to jesteśmy za przeproszeniem w czarne dupie. Walę to. Walę torbę, walę lekcje. Walę wszystko. – Może miotłą spróbujemy?

- Ale skąd my teraz miotłę wytrzaśniemy? – odpowiedziałem pytaniem i podskoczyłem. Prychnąłem wkurzony, kiedy nawet palcami jej nie musnąłem. To jest jedyna wada bycia niskim. Spojrzałem na budynek szkolny. Można by było wskoczyć z okna na gałąź… Wtedy bez problemu zdjęłoby się tą przeklętą torbę. Wodziłem wzrokiem po oknach, kiedy nagle natrafiłem na stojącą w jednym z okien postać. Był to zielonowłosy sprzed kilkunastu minut. Wpatrywał się we mnie z pokpiwającym uśmieszkiem. Odwróciłem się plecami do niego i podszedłem do drzewa.

- Feliks, co ty robisz?

- Wspinam się po tą twoją torbę. Nie mamy czasu, by szukać miotły, a jeszcze musimy dowiedzieć się, jaką lekcję mamy. – odparłem i objąłem drzewo. Zacząłem się nieporadnie na nie wspinać, co chwila zsuwając się w dół. Raz nawet zleciałem i upadłem na tyłek. Jeśli ten zielonowłosy idiota nadal tam stoi i się gapi, to pewnie ma niezłe przedstawienie. A ja nie dam mu satysfakcji, że nie potrafię sobie poradzić bez osoby wysokiej! On to by rękę tylko wyciągnął i już by ją trzymał. Pff. Dasz radę, Feliks! Uśmiechnąłem się triumfalnie, kiedy chwyciłem się grubej gałęzi. Podciągnąłem się i wlazłem na nią. This is why, this is why, this why… I'm not hot, but awesome! Sunąłem pomału po gałęzi w kierunku torby. Kiedy zbliżyłem się do niej, zsunąłem pasek z końca gałęzi i przedmiot runął w dół. Teraz czas na mnie. Spojrzałem w dół i wytrzeszczyłem oczy. Kurna, tu jest wyżej, niż z tego okna, co niedawno skakałem. Ja zaraz zginę! Przylgnąłem do gałęzi.

- Gilbert, ja stąd nie zejdę. Leć zobaczyć, jaką teraz mamy lekcje… I dzwoń po strażaków. Powiedz im, że twój kolega jest idiotą i utknął na drzewie, które wcale nie jest wysokie! Tak wcale, że aż bardzo. Przecież zeskoczenie z niego, to jak skok w otchłań Hadesu! – krzyknąłem i zacisnąłem powieki.

- Mamy matematykę… - odparł spokojnie, ignorując resztę mojej wypowiedzi. Że czo? Poderwałem głowę i spojrzałem na niego zszokowany. Skąd on to wie? – Tak sobie teraz przypomniałem, że mamy matmę.

Westchnąłem ciężko i uderzyłem czołem o gałąź. Dobra, o jedną rzecz do zrobienia mniej. Zamiast tego można dopisać ściągnięcie mnie z tego przeklętego drzewa! Jak ja teraz chcę, by pojawił się tu ten zielonooki dupek i mnie z niego ściągnął. Albo i nie. Nie chcę. Bo potem by wypominał mi to do końca szkoły. Podniosłem się chwiejnie i kucnąłem na gałęzi. A więc banzai! Jak to się mówi, zawsze spada się w dół! No chyba, że jest się w kosmosie. To nawet w górę można polecieć. Tym razem jednak lądowanie nie było tak zgrabne i padłem plackiem na ziemię. Ała… Podniosłem się i otrzepałem. Nikt nic nie widział! Podniosłem głowę i odetchnąłem z ulgą, kiedy w oknie nikogo nie było.

- Dobra, jeśli matmę, to na drugim piętrze. – nie biegliśmy, nie było już po co. Weszliśmy do szkoły. Po drodze zebrałem leżący w wejściu plecak. Kiedy gdzieś idę, zawsze go tutaj zostawiam. Bo mam pewność, że chcąc nie chcąc, wracając będę tędy przechodził. Spojrzałem na zegarek. Trzy minuty. Przyspieszyliśmy trochę kroku i zaczęliśmy wspinać się po niekończących się schodach. Na drugim piętrze trochę zwątpiliśmy. Tyle tu klas, a nie ma czasu na sprawdzanie każdej po kolei. Wybraliśmy więc tą najbliższą. Podbiegliśmy do niej i wpadliśmy do środka z krzykiem „Przepraszamy za spóźnienie, ale…" i tu niestety każdy podał inną wersję. Ja powiedziałem, że porwały nas surykatki, Gilbert zaś wytłumaczył, że utknąłem na drzewie. Uderzyłem go w bok. Dopiero teraz spostrzegliśmy, że nie jest to nasza klasa… tylko pokój samorządu uczniowskiego!

- Feliks, patrz! Gniazdo tytanów! – blondyn wskazał na stojących i wpatrujących się w nas chłopaków. Kuźwa, mamy pecha. Trafiliśmy akurat na przewodniczącego i jego zastępcę. O żesz fuck! Czerwonowłosy od razu na widok Gilberta spiął się i sięgnął po leżące na ławie nożyczki. Na ten widok wrzasnąłem i schowałem się za wyższym chłopakiem.

- Gilbert, tarczo moja, obroń mnie! – krzyknąłem i przylgnąłem do niego. Kiedy jednak nic nie przecięło powietrza, poczułem się trochę dziwnie. Wyjrzałem zza blondyna, spojrzałem na zdezorientowaną dwójkę. – Eee… Tak… A więc niech was bóg pobłogosławi, a waszą ciężką pracę w dzieciach wam wynagrodzi. – skłoniłem się i ciągnąc za sobą Gilberta uciekłem z pomieszczenia. Ciekaw jestem, jakie mają teraz miny. Dźgnąłem szarookiego w bok i prychnąłem.

- Chodźmy na te lody… I tak już nie ma sensu iść na tą cholerną matematykę.


	6. Mięso z bezdomnych Nyanko-senseiów

**HAIIRO**

Pierwszym pomysłem był McDonald ale nie chciałem się zgodzić, bo w takich restauracjach to oni się spuszczają do waniliowych szejków i lodów. A ja nie zamierzałem pić czegoś takiego. Co to, to nie. Jak będę chciał takie lody to na pewno nie z Mc'a. Nie wspominając o tym, że mięso do hamburgerów to tam jest z kotów i wiewiórek. Co może akurat nie dotyczy mnie bo ja i tak nie jem mięsa.. ale nie pozwolę mojemu przyjacielowi wpierdalać bezdomnych nyanko-senseiów. Co to, to nie.

Uznaliśmy, że pójdziemy do profesjonalnej lodziarni. Nie, nie mam na myśli Meksykańskiego burdelu. Mam na myśli prawdziwą lodziarnie. Z lodowymi lodami. W wszystkich smakach świata. No może prawie wszystkich, bo wątpię by ktoś chciał jeść lody o smaku smalonej opony. Jeśli dałoby się w ogóle takie zrobić. Niby dla chcącego nic trudnego… ale ja nigdy nie lubiłem tych głupich powiedzonek i zawsze miałem ochotę spalić je na stosie. Jeśli oczywiście tylko by się dało. Ale potem moja polonistka uznałaby mnie za psychopatę i mordercę i wysłała do gniazda tytanów. A ja nie chcę. Tytani są źli i…bardzo źli. Taki na przykład wysoki glon, co był w tej klasie… niby wygląda milusio, ale to tak naprawdę dominator i zboczeniec. Może i nie byłby żadnym fanem sadomaso czy coś w tym stylu. Ale ja wiem, że on ma tam czasem brudne myśli. No jak gejporno kocham. To wszystko było w jego oczach. Spojrzałem na plecy przyjaciela, który obiecał zaprowadzić nas do restauracji jakiejś cioci. Jakiś napięty jest dzisiaj. A przynajmniej od czasu jak go znalazłem po incydencie z klasą. Może…jak go zostawiłem to wyszły chochliki i kazały mu tańczyć? Powolny taniec…taki na rurze! O Jezu! Biedny Felcio! Będzie miał pewnie traumę na całe życie! Może powinnyśmy o tym pogadać? Szybko podbiegłem do przyjaciela i zrównałem z nim kroku. Chłopak mruczał coś nie zrozumiale pod nosem i nawet nie zauważył mojej obecności.

-Nee, Feliks - zacząłem powoli - czy w tej Sali…jak wyskoczyłem przez okno…stało się coś dziwnego?

Przekrzywiłem lekko głowę i spojrzałem na niego z zainteresowaniem. Chłopak nagle potknął się i zaczął machać rękami aby złapać równowagę. Mojej uwadze nie umknęły również wielkie rumieńce na twarzy przyjaciela. Woo…to musiało być ostro. Ale ja nie wybaczę nikomu kto położy palec na moim Felciu.

- Feliks! Wiesz, że mam sztylety w domu… zabiję tych zboczeńców!

Brązowowłosy spojrzał na mnie dziwnie i przyłożył mi lekko z pięści w brzuch. Zgiąłem się bardziej z odruchu niż z bólu. Ja tu chcę chronić go przed perwersyjnymi chochlikami, a on mnie bije! No co za tupet!

- Gil… Co ty tworzysz w swojej głowie? – chłopak wywrócił oczami i klepnął mnie w głowę - nie było ich tak wielu. Tylko jeden, zielonooki zboczeniec z wielkim penisem.

Otworzyłem szeroko oczy i zbliżyłem się do przyjaciela. No tego to ja się nie spodziewałem. Chochliki to jedno, prawdziwy ekshibicjonista zupełnie inna bajka! Haha… można poprosić tego małego psychopatę by mu kutasa obciął. Pewnie go kręcą takie rzeczy. Zupełnie jak tą zdzirę z Czarnych Kamieni. Już nawet nie pamiętam jak miała na imię. Ale leszy ją tam.

- Naprawdę pokazał Ci penisa? – zapytałem zszokowany, a Feliks po raz kolejny oblał się czerwienią. Przez chwilę mruczał coś też pod nosem i nerwowo poprawił okulary.  
Sorry, Felcio. Nie chciałem Cię zawstydzać ale nie powinieneś się zbliżać do zboczeńców. Ja wiem, że niektórzy zboczeńcy są fajni i zabawni ale tacy psychopatyczni to chyba nie. Jak tacy księża. Szekszą się z ministrantami i wmawiają Ci, że to namiętność. I ja serio takiego widziałam! Gejów to do piekła posyła, a sam posuwa koleżkę Zbigniewa po każdej mszy! Nie…Feliks. Nie pozwolę Ci być następnym w kolejce. Dobrze, że nie chodzimy do kościoła. Nawiasem mówiąc zawsze przerażała mnie ta kolejka do konfesjonału. Jeszcze Ci klękać karzą. Jezu… nie powiem z czym mi się to kojarzy. Eh… zapowiada się na to, że spłonę w piekle. Chociaż pewnie tam będzie ciekawiej niż w niebie.

- Zwariowałeś? Oczywiście, że nie! – krzyknął oburzony.

- Jesteś pewien?

- Tak!

- Pewien, że pewien, że pewien?

- Gil… myślę, że pamiętałbym jeśli ktoś by machał fiutem przed twarzą.

Słysząc to i widząc jego poważną minę, momentalnie wybuchłem śmiechem. No nie wierze! Feliks i jego teksty. Jak on coś czasem powie to klękajcie narody! Naprawdę nie powinno mnie to śmieszyć. No ale trudno…i tak już za późno. Zgiąłem się w pół i dalej się śmiejąc, usiadłem na chodniku. Tak, wiem. Dziwnie to wygląda. Ale co mi tam. Każdy chce sobie czasem siąść na chodniki, a nikt nie ma odwagi. Ja, kurde, mam. I sobie siadłem. Od razu spojrzałem na jak zwykle nie zawiązane trampki i postanowiłem je wreszcie zawiązać. Wiwat, estetyka! Parsknąłem jeszcze kilka razy i przyjrzałem się lekko naburmuszonemu przyjacielowi. Szybko podniosłem się i poklepałem go po głowie.

- No już, już. Tylko bez Feliskowych Foszków. Kupię Ci żelki.

- Te zielone…

- Tak. Te zielone. Ale masz mi powiedzieć skąd wiesz o wielkim pee… - zawahałem się, nie chcąc znów go zawstydzać. Wystarczy mu czerwienienia się ta dziś. Albo przynajmniej na najbliższe dziesięć minut – co zrobił ten zły potwór?

- To był zielonowłosy tytan! I cały czas mi dokuczał! I się naśmiewał z tego, że mam małego! Rozumiesz, Gil? Tytan, głupi. Pieprzone medium. Myśli, że ma rentgen w oczach czy coś. Głupi vice.

Natychmiast mnie zatkało. Czy on powiedział vice? Powiedział, prawda? Nie mówcie mi, że trafił na wiceprzewodniczącego… i że w dodatku ten glon go molestował psychicznie! O ja pierdziu. Tego jeszcze nie było.

- I dlatego nienawidzę wysokich ludzi! Wredne szuje, kurde. I zboczone. Wybacz, Gil. Ty jesteś tylko zboczony.

Znów się roześmiałem i kiwając z niedowierzaniem głową, pociągnąłem chłopaka za sobą. W takim tempie to my tam do wieczora nie dojdziemy. A jak nie dojdziemy do wieczora, to zamkną i lodów nie będzie. A ja się zerwałem z szkoły przez lody. Więc teraz nie ma bata żeby ich nie dostać.

- A ty? – zapytał mój najlepszy przyjaciel wesoło. No tak. Pofazowaliśmy, poobrażaliśmy zboków i znów jesteśmy szczęśliwymi obywatelami kraju. Dalej trochę nienormalnymi…ale duża część fazy została już dziś spożytkowana więc do końca…tej godziny powinno być w miarę spokojnie- co się działo u ciebie? Oprócz apokalipsy i śmierci. I respa.

- Aa… nic dziwnego. Spadłem na tego czerwonowłosego psychopatę, co siedział w pokoju z wice. I powiedział mu, że jestem aniołem Gilbertem.

- Ty - Chairo zatrzymał się gwałtownie i spojrzał na mnie z otwartą buzią - żartujesz?

- Nie.

- Wiedziałem! HAHA! Wiedziałem i tyle. Tylko ty jesteś zdolny do takich rzeczy! Za dużo Gejnatural się naoglądałeś i tyle - zaśmiałem się i tylko wzruszyłem ramionami, znów ciągnąć go za sobą. Może i ma racje. To było trochę wyjęte z pierwszego odcinka, czwartego sezonu - ale czy ty kurna wiesz kim był ten czerwonowłosy psychopata?

- Ee… czerwonowłosym psychopatą?

I znów dostałem sójkę w bok. No, który to już raz dzisiaj?

- Nie! Znaczy tak! To też. Ale… Gilbert…to jest nasz przewodniczący szkoły.

Przystanąłem na chwilę zdziwiony. Przewodniczący? Serio? Ten kurdupel ? No kto by pomyślał. W dodatku nazwał mnie plebsem. On się powinien martwić o swoich uczniów, a nie ich mordować wzrokiem. Co innego, że do ja spadłem na niego z nieba. Ale to już inna bajka. I co się Chairo tak martwi? Przecież ten uroczy demonek mi nic nie zrobi! Może co najwyżej znów się rzucić na mnie z nożyczkami. Ale o ty bym się nie martwił. I tak go pokonam…haha. Mały diabeł, kurde.

- Oj tam. Nie martw się tym.

Chłopak tylko coś prychnął i zatrzymał się nagle. I czo znowu? Co go tak zszokowało? Wiewiórkę zobaczył czy co? Odwróciłem się i spojrzałem na niego pytająco. Jego mina nie zapowiadała niczego dobrego.

- Gil…bo tak jakby… to ja nie wiem gdzie my jesteśmy.


	7. Dlaczego nie mogę chodzić w sukience?

**CHAIRO**

Rozejrzałem się po okolicy i zmrużyłem oczy. Myśl, Feliks, myśl. Musisz wiedzieć, gdzie jesteś. W końcu to twoja dzielnica! Podrapałem się w tył głowy. Nie, to jednak nie moja dzielnica. Moja kończy się za tym wielkim szyldem jakiegoś klubu go-go. Cholera. Tylko nie panikuj… Opanowanie to podstawa do wybrnięcia z każdej sytuacji. Ale ja do cholery nie wiem, jak myśmy mogli się zgubić!

- Szliśmy cały czas prosto, a potem skręciliśmy w lewo… - zacząłem odtwarzać w pamięci całą przebytą drogę. Kiedy jeszcze prowadziłem, było dobrze. Z ostatnim zakrętem w lewo powinniśmy iść prosto i trafić na lodziarnię. I po tym zakręcie prowadził Gilbert, więc nawet gdybyśmy chcieli, nie moglibyśmy pomylić drogi idąc cały czas prosto.

- Czo? W jakie lewo? Przecież w prawo skręciłeś. – blondyn wyglądał na zdezorientowanego. Spojrzałem na niego zszokowany.

- Że co?! To to nie było lewo?

- Znowu pomyliłeś kierunki?! – uderzył się otwartą ręką w czoło, na co uśmiechnąłem się przepraszająco. Jezu, pod względem orientacji w terenie jestem gorszy od kobiety. Nawet kierunków nie potrafię odróżnić. Westchnąłem ciężko. Dobra, a więc musimy się troooochę cofnąć, by pójść we właściwym kierunku. Tylko żebym znowu czegoś nie pomylił. Zrezygnowany zawróciłem. Tym razem to ja ciągnąłem Gilberta za sobą, a nie on mnie. Rozglądałem się na wszystkie kierunki chcą zapamiętać jak najwięcej. Tak na przyszłość, gdybym znowu nie odróżnił prawej strony od lewej. Stanęliśmy na skrzyżowaniu… i trochę zwątpiłem. Zacząłem jakąś głupią wyliczankę, byleby tylko coś wybrać. A może dobrze trafię i dojdziemy do lodziarni? Raz dwa trzy, dziś lodzika nie zjesz ty. Dobra, tamta ulica odpada. Zostały dwie.

- Feliks, co ty robisz? – Haiiro spojrzał na mnie z uniesioną brwią, kiedy nucąc coś pod nosem wskazywałem raz na jedną, raz na drugą ulicę. Machnąłem tylko dłonią, by mi nie przerywał i zatrzymałem dłoń na ulicy, która wyglądała znajomo. Dobra, a więc tędy idziemy. Nie zwracając uwagi na samochody i nie przejmując się czymś tak małoważnym jak przejście dla pieszych, przebiegłem szybko przez ulicę, ciągnąc Gilberta za sobą. Nie przejmuj się patrzącymi na was ze zdziwieniem ludzi, nie przejmuj się, że coś na was trąbiło. Nie ma się czym przejmować, bo cały świat nie istnieje. Istnieją tylko lody. Po chwili jednak przystanąłem i zmrużyłem oczy. Nie daj po sobie poznać, że znów ci coś nie pasuje. Nie, Feliks, wcale znów nie poszedłeś w złą stronę. Wcale, a wcale!

- Gil, musimy zrezygnować z lodów. Tu są demony, bez broni nie przejdziemy. – stwierdziłem poważnie. Chłopak westchnął tylko i pokiwał głową.

- Oh, przyznaj się, że znów nie masz pojęcia, gdzie jesteśmy. – i tu mnie ma. A tak bardzo starałem się to przed nim ukryć. Ale przed Gilbertem nic się nie da schować. Żadnej tajemnicy, niczego. Jeśli trzymasz w torbie paczkę żelek, to mu to lepiej od razu powiedz. I tak prędzej czy później sam to odkryje. I nie zrobi tego, mieszając ci w torbie.

- Noo, tak jakoś wyszło… Chcąc nie chcąc jednak musimy iść do Maca. – wzruszyłem ramionami. Szarooki niechętnie na to przystał. Ja naprawdę nie rozumiem, czego on nie lubi w McDonaldzie. Przecież smaczne jedzonko mają, a zjedzenie tam czegoś raz na jakiś czas jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziło.

Weszliśmy do baru i podeszliśmy do lady. Ekspedientka uśmiechnęła się do nas promiennie i spytała, czy już wiemy na co mamy ochotę. Odwzajemniłem uśmiech i kiwnąłem głową.

- Poproszę jednego cheeseburgera…

- Nie, Feliks. Żadnych burgerów. Mówiłem już coś na ten temat.

Spojrzałem na Gilberta z delikatnym powątpiewaniem. Czyli akurat wtedy byłeś poważny? Kurczę, a myślałem, że żartujesz. Westchnąłem i anulowałem zamówienie.

- No to zamiast cheeseburgera, mini-wrappa.

- W nich jest to samo, co w burgerach.

- Sałatkę?

- Nie, sosy są złe.

- Niech będą duże frytki. – mruknąłem zrezygnowany. Jezu, co za człowiek. Niby mój przyjaciel, ale czasem mam ochotę mu przywalić. Zauważyłem, że lubi ingerować w moje życie. Nawet ma wpływ na to, co zamawiam. Teraz tylko pozostaje czekać, aż spróbuje mnie z kimś zeswatać. A ja, pomimo początkowych protestów, ulegnę i pozwolę sobie kogoś znaleźć.

- Ale z chlebem. – dodał zadowolony blondyn. Ekspedientka spojrzała na niego zszokowana.

- Przepraszam, ale nie sprzedajemy frytek z chlebem. – odpowiedziała spokojnie. Utkwiłem w niej zrozpaczone spojrzenie.

- Jak… jak to nie macie frytek z chlebem? – wydusiłem z siebie. – Gilbert, słyszałeś?! Nie ma chleba! – chłopak również wyglądał na niezadowolonego z tego powodu. Spuściłem głowę tak, by grzywka opadła mi na oczy. – No dobrze, więc mogą być bez chleba. Jeszcze małą coca-colę poproszę. – powiedziałem smutno. Kiedy Gilbert złożył zamówienie, zapłaciliśmy, zabraliśmy jedzonko i usiedliśmy przy stoliku pod oknem.

- Nee, Gil… - spytałem w pewnym momencie siedzącego naprzeciw mnie chłopaka. Ten spojrzał na mnie pytająco i kiwnął głową, bym mówił dalej. – Dlaczego chłopcy nie mogą nosić spódniczek?

- Że co? Skąd ci nagle takie coś się wzięło? – zapytał z uniesioną brwią.

- No bo… Tacy Szkoci to sobie mogą je nosić i dla całego świata jest to normalne. A gdybym ja założył sukienkę, zaczęliby mnie nazywać wesołym transem. A ja naprawdę chciałbym założyć sukienkę… - westchnąłem i wetknąłem sobie frytkę do ust. Życie nie ma sensu. Pod tym względem nawet Haiiro mnie nie rozumie. Każdy ma przecież jakieś ukryte pragnienia, prawda? Jedni chcą latać, inni przelecieć znaną aktorkę, a ja po prostu chociaż raz chciałbym założyć sukienkę. Ale nie założyć, przejrzeć się w lustrze i zdjąć ją… Założyć i przechodzić w niej cały dzień.

- No to co ci szkodzi? Ubierz ją jutro i przyjdź tak do szkoły. Przecież nikt cię za to nie ukarze. – stwierdził, na co posłałem mu zszokowane spojrzenie. Serio? Boże, wybacz, że w ciebie zwątpiłem. Jednak ty mnie pod każdym, każdziutkim względem zrozumiesz.

- Ale… jeśli będą się śmiać?

- I co z tego? A niech się śmieją. Ludzie nie mają wpływu na to co chcesz. – no dobra, przekonał mnie. Ale nie tak prędko. Mnie przekonuje do czegoś, a sam swojego marzenia nie spełni.

- Dobra, pod warunkiem, że ty zapiszesz się jutro do klubu koszykówki.

Szarooki zamrugał kilkukrotnie. Czo? Nie spodziewałeś się czegoś takiego, co nie? Ha! Ja też potrafię zaskoczyć. Tyle mi gadasz, że chciałbyś się zapisać, więc skończ gadać i to zrób. A oboje wiemy, że jesteś naprawdę dobry w kosza. W odróżnieniu do mnie. Ja nic nie umiem. Gdy piłka leci, nawet jej nie złapię, tylko odsunę się, by przeleciała obok. Za to dobrze gram w siatkę. A raczej… przyzwoicie. Nie da się tego nazwać dobrą grą… Umiem serwować. I na tym się ta moja dobra gra kończy.

- Zgoda. – odparł krótko, na co uśmiechnąłem się zadowolony.


	8. Ale ja jednak nie chcę dołączyć do klubu

**HAIIRO**

Stanąłem przed czerwonymi, szerokimi drzwiami i westchnąłem głośno. Dlaczego na siedmiu Bogów zgodziłem się to zrobić? Żeby zobaczyć Feliksa w sukience? No przyznam, że chciałem trochę go podbudować, skoro tak się tego wstydził i bez problemów zgodziłem się na jego propozycję. Ale teraz… mam o tym inne zdanie. Może i kocham koszykówkę, ale mogę sobie w nią grać we własnym zakresie. A tutaj przyjdę i mnie zmieszają z gównem. Że beznadziejny jestem i tak dalej. Co innego, że jestem zajebistym geniuszem. Ale oni o tym nie wiedzą. I nie muszą. Wystarczy mi, że ja to wiem. Jeden plus, że znam tam jedną osobę. I to dość dobrze nawet. No i zawsze miałem wsparcie Feliksa. A przynajmniej powinienem mieć. W końcu umówiliśmy się przed salą. I to dobre piętnaście minut temu! Ja tu stoję jak ten penis w zwodzie, a on sobie hasa w beżowej sukience z poszerzanymi rękawami. Ja rozumiem, że on teraz jest szczęśliwy z całą swoją wolnością pomiędzy nogami, ale ja tu umieram! Głupi klub koszykówki! Rzucają w siebie piłeczką i myślą, że są fajni. Haha… też jestem fajny. Też umiem rzucić piłeczką. Nie potrzebuje ich. Foszek na klub koszykówki…  
No dobra. Nie ma foszka. Nie umiem się fochać. Foch na to, że nie umiem się fochać. Haha… no dobra, żart. Nawet tak nie umiem. To udawany foch. Na raz… dwa…

- Haiiro? – usłyszałem zdziwiony głos i spojrzałem w bok. Koło mnie stał ciemnowłosy chłopak z torbą zarzuconą na plecy. A oto przybył Japończyk, który jest murzynem. To ten mój jedyny znajomy z klubu. Jest zboczony i nienormalny. To pewnie dlatego tak dobrze się dogadujemy. W dodatku jest zadufany w sobie i kocha cycki. I pornole. I koszykówkę. I ciągle gdzieś zasypia. Niemal jak Feliks - Co ty tu robisz?

- Ja?

- No chyba nie Horikita Mai - wyszczerzył się w typowy dla niego, perwersyjny sposób i zmierzył mnie wzrokiem. A ten pewnie znów uciekł myślami do wielkich balonów, podskakujących przy każdym kroku. Nie żeby mnie to odstraszało. Sam tak mam. Ale ja wole gej porno.

- Eee… no… Patrzę się na drzwi.

- Co ty nie powiesz, Sherlocku - chłopak zbliżył się do mnie i zdzielił mnie w plecy na przywitanie. Złapałem go za boki i zacząłem zaciskać na nich palce. Nikt tego nie lubi. Każdego drażni. Chłopak zaczął podskakiwać i nerwowo chichotać. Co chwila obrywałem po głowie i plecach. Jezu, jak on się zabawnie rzuca. Nagle zobaczyłem jak inne, mniejsze dłonie zaciskają się na brzuchu Aomine i dołączają do zabawy. Ok. Tylko jedna osoba byłaby do tego zdolna.

- Hahaha… przestańcie! Bo umrę! – Daiki rechotał i próbował nas odgonić i nawet widok Feliksa w sukience go wystarczająco nie zdziwił, by przestać się rzucać – Chaa… Chaiiirooo… dlaczego… ty… hahaha… przestańcie!

- Feliks nosi sukienkę, bo mu się to podoba. Masz coś do tego, to masz wpierdol ode mnie!

Aomine odetchnął kilka razy z ulgą i otarł ręką łzy. Spojrzał ponownie to na mnie, to na Feliksa i znów zarechotał.

- Nie mam! Glon ciągle takie rzeczy wymyśla. No to co, Haiiro? Jak się domyślam, chcesz dołączyć do klubu.

Spojrzałem na niego z szokowany i prychnąłem pod nosem.

- Wcale nie!

- Ależ tak! – mruknął Feliks. Cholerny zdrajca! Ja nie chcę! Zabierzcie mnie stąd! Rozmyśliłem się. Chcę do domu. Do moich kochanych książek i łóżeczka. Mam w dupie kosza! Wracam - Gil! Obiecałeś! Wiesz, że tego chcesz!

Chłopak zaczął fukać i tupać nogą. Tak w ogóle to strasznie mu do twarzy w tej sukience. Ładnemu we wszystkim ładnie, co? Ten to nawet w kiecce jest w stanie poderwać wszystkie laski. No i facetów chyba też. Sądząc z dnia dzisiejszego, kilku już ma na niego oko. A nie wydaje mi się, że wcześniej też na niego tak patrzyli!

- Ale ja… ja nie wiem… mogę iść do domu?

- Ja pierdziu… - brązowowłosy podszedł do mnie i położył mi ręce na ramionach. Spojrzałem na niego smutno, a on na mnie wyczekująco. Dobra… teraz dostane reprymendę – Gilbert, zachowujesz się jak ta ostatnia ciota. Zebrało Ci się na zostanie uległą stroną?

- Nie jestem uległy! Ja dominuję! Dominuję! Nie widzisz?

Aomine podszedł i oparł brodę o głowę Feliksa. Ten momentalnie przywalił mu i spiorunował go wzrokiem. No nie ma co. Może i Chairo ubrał sukienkę, ale dalej jest małym diabełkiem. Lepiej niech go takie zboki nie tykają, bo zostaną wykastrowani. Aomine jednak nie zraził się i zarechotał ponownie. Bosz, ile ten człowiek się śmieje. Pewnie jego głowa jest pełna śmiechów i cycków.

- No właśnie nie widać, Haiiro. Ruszaj dupsko i na salę!

Mężczyźni otworzyli drzwi i postawili mnie w progu. Na chwilę przystanąłem, chcąc się jeszcze wrócić. To był błąd. Jak tylko zatrzymałem się, Daiki kopnął mnie i siłą wrzucił do Sali. Wylądowałem głową na podłodze. Kolejny facefloor? Nie tym razem. Tym razem to była atak ze strony głupiego murzyna. A idź! Orać pole czy coś. Nasze wejście było dość głośne i momentalnie wszyscy znieruchomieli i spojrzeli w naszą stronę. W dodatku Aomine zamachnął się tak mocno, że chwile później sam wylądował na podłodze. I to na mnie. A w przejściu ciągle stał ubrany w sukienkę Feliks. O tak. To było zdecydowanie wielkie wejście. Jedyne czego teraz brakuje to taki kawałek krzaczka, który sobie frunie przez pustkowie…jak w westernach.

- Co to ma znaczyć? – ktoś warknął złośliwie i podszedł do nas. Oho…wydaje mi się, że znam ten głos. Podniosłem się na łokciach ignorując bolesne jęki Daikiego i spojrzałem na stojącego nad nami mężczyznę. No tak. Tego mi tylko brakowało. Czerwonowłosy spojrzał na mnie wyraźnie zdziwiony. Szybko jednak jego wyraz twarzy zmienił się na pełen zadowolenia, złośliwy uśmieszek.

- Widzę, że wreszcie przybył mój aniołek.

Coo? Że ja przepraszam… Kurwa cooo ? No chyba sobie ze mnie jaja robicie! Co on… kurna.

- Uhm. Przybyłem?

- Tak. Widzę, że przybyłeś. A teraz wstawaj. Chciałeś dołączyć do klubu, nie? Czas na test.

Ja pierdolę. A ten skąd to wie? Medium jakieś czy coś? Albo po prostu psychol. Spojrzałem pytająco na Feliksa, który tylko kiwnął zachęcająco głową i zrzucił ze mnie cielsko Aomine. Nie uszło mojej uwadze też to, że przyjaciel rzucał ciągle spojrzenia w kierunku drużyny. A konkretnie jednego zielonowłosego tytana, który przyglądał się całemu zajściu z wyraźnym rozbawieniem. Chyba jeszcze nie zdążył rozpoznać kim jest pan w sukience. No to zaraz zaliczy zgona.


	9. Nic wam do tego, że boję się wysokości

**CHAIRO**

Spoglądałem to na rozmawiającego z Gilbertem czerwonowłosego, to na rozbawionego naszym wielkim wejściem glona. On chyba nie jest świadomy tego kim jestem, prawda? Mam nadzieję, że nie. Choć jeśli ktoś czepnie się mojej sukienki, to nie ręczę za siebie. Oficjalnie przyrzekam, że jak ktoś będzie miał wąty do mojego ubioru, to jego głową będą grali w kosza. Wyrwę ją własnymi rękoma. I zrobię to tak, że przy okazji oddzielę cały kręgosłup od reszty ciała.

- Aominecchi! Znowu się spóźniłeś! Choć jak widzę, przyprowadziłeś nowego członka. - wysoki blondyn z radosnym uśmiechem podbiegł do nas. Chciał coś powiedzieć, kiedy nagle zawiesił na mnie wzrok. Oho, coś czuję, że moje słowa ziszczą się wcześniej, niż sądziłeś. – I przyprowadziłeś uroczą koleżankę! – krzyknął z jeszcze szerszym uśmiechem. Zmrużyłem groźnie oczy, co trochę zdezorientowało blondyna.

- Kolegę jak już! A jeśli masz coś do mojej sukienki, to zachowaj to dla siebie, jeśli nie chcesz, by twoja głowa posłużyła zaraz za nową piłkę. – wysyczałem. Wszyscy utkwili zszokowane spojrzenia we mnie. No… prawie wszyscy. Gilbert znów miał tego swojego pokerfejsa, Aomine już przyzwyczaił się do tego widoku, a na twarzy przewodniczącego zaskoczenie zagościło tylko na chwilę. Nagle ktoś trzepnął mnie w głowę. Spojrzałem na niebieskowłosego murzyna z wyrzutem.

- Mogłeś jednak zachować w tajemnicy swoją płeć. Wiesz co sobie ludzie teraz o mnie pomyślą? Że kumpluję się z wesołym transem. – o nie, Daiki. Teraz to mnie wkurwiłeś. I to tak maksymalnie. Zawarczałem i z całej siły uderzyłem chłopaka w brzuch. Ten się zgiął i padł na kolana. Prychnąłem obrażony i ruszyłem w kierunku sceny. Podskoczyłem i usiadłem na niej, zarzucając nogę na nogę i krzyżując ręce na piersi. Teraz do mnie bez kija nie podchodź. A jestem zdolny do tego, by ugryźć. Mocno i boleśnie. Tak, by został ślad.

- Dobra, ludzie. Koniec tego przedstawienia. Wszyscy złażą z boiska. Nasz aniołek teraz przejdzie morderczy test sprawnościowy. Przecież nie przyjmiemy go ot tak na ładne oczka. – czerwonowłosy psychopata wyraźnie czerpał radość z każdego wypowiadanego słowa. I z miny Gilberta, który pomimo prób ukrycia tego, nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. Mruczał coś pod nosem, a z ruchu jego warg mogłem wyczytać „Feliks i jego pieprzona sukienka". No wiesz ty co?! Foch.

Siedziałem obrażony i obserwowałem, jak szarooki użera się z kapitanem. Jezu, jak on może być tak opanowany, kiedy ten psychol go tak traktuje? Ja już dawno wkurwiłbym się, zasypał go inteligentnymi argumentami, w między czasie rozwalił coś i wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami. Tak. Zrobiłbym dokładnie to samo, co zrobiłem podczas rozmowy z zielonowłosym tytanem. Który na moje nieszczęście idzie w moją stronę. I chamsko obcina mnie wzrokiem. Kij ci w oko. A najlepiej dwa kije. W obie gałki oczne. Podszedł do mnie i oparł się o scenę.

- Wczoraj po lekcjach byłem sprawdzić salę… Nieładnie tak zostawiać po sobie bałagan. – stwierdził z dziwnym uśmieszkiem. Tylko prychnąłem w odpowiedzi. No, Felcio. Nie daj się temu glonowłosemu paskudowi sprowokować. Wdech i wydech, opanowanie… - Swoją drogą… Ta sukienka to jakiś przegrany zakład, tak? – spytał z uniesioną brwią. Spojrzałem na niego zdziwiony.

- Eee… Nie? Zawsze chciałem nosić sukienki. – odpowiedziałem z poważną miną. Nastolatek cofnął się o krok w szoku i zamrugał kilkukrotnie. Nawet nie wiedział, jak ma zareagować. Czy się śmiać, czy być załamanym. Jak nie wiesz, czo wybrać, wybierz oba. Proste? Jak drut. O dziwo zielonowłosy przemilczał moje słowa. Albo jest tak zszokowany, albo po prostu jest tolerancyjny. No, ale chociaż mógłbyś coś miłego powiedzieć. Albo nie, nie lubię cię. Irytujesz mnie swoją obecnością, bo jesteś wysoki i jesteś gburem. Idź sobie. Albo nie. Ja sobie stąd pójdę. Zeskoczyłem z podwyższenia i podszedłem do Daikiego i jego znajomych. Blondyn na mój widok znów się uśmiechnął.

- Przez to całe zamieszanie zapytałem spytać jak masz na imię. – zaśmiał się i pochylił się nade mną. Zasada numer jeden: nigdy, ale to nigdy nie pochylaj się nade mną i nie opieraj się o mnie. A ty, tleniona blondi, właśnie tą zasadę złamałeś. You leaned on me and now you're going to die. Chłopak pisnął, kiedy dźgnąłem go pomiędzy żebra.

- Chairo Feliks. Zapamiętaj to nazwisko, bo od dziś stanę się twoim najgorszym koszmarem. – odparłem, na co złotooki trochę pobladł.

- Oi, Kise. Nie przejmuj się głupim gadaniem wesołego transika. On tylko takiego groźnego udaje. Jak poznasz go i jego słabości, to już nie będzie taki. – utkwiłem w granatowowłosym mordercze spojrzenie. Jak śmiesz? To, że jestem niski, nie znaczy, że możecie mnie traktować jak jakąś zabawkę! I niby jakie słabości? Ty nie znasz żadnej, znamy się tyle czasu, a nadal sobie ze mną nie radzisz. Daiki jednak zarechotał i objął mnie w pasie. Że co? Przecież tulenie nie jest moją słabością. – Patrz i słuchaj, jak zaraz będzie się śmiesznie miotał i piszczał.

Że co? Jakie miotał? Jakie piszczał? Przecież lubię się tulić! Jest przyjemne. A jak ktoś jest cieplutki, to nawet i mam ochotę zamruczeć. Ale nie piszczeć i się miotać! Tylko skończony debil by tak zrobił. Jednak kiedy uścisk się wzmocnił, w głowie zapaliła mi się czerwona lampka. O nie… O nie, nie, nie! Ja już wiem, co on chce zrobić. Daiki, nawet nie próbuj! Kiedy nagle wzniósł mnie w powietrze, od razu spiąłem się i wydałem z siebie wysoki pisk.

- Czyś ty zmysły postradał?! – krzyknąłem i zacząłem machać rękoma. Ja chcę na dół, na dół! – Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! Chcesz bym na zawał zszedł?! Odstaw mnie zaraz na dół, ty przeklęty wielkoludzie! – jednak ciemnoskóry nie słuchał mnie. Posadził mnie sobie na ramieniu i wyglądał na zadowolonego. Poczułem nieprzyjemne mdłości, kiedy chłopak zaczął chodzić w tę i we w tę. Jezu, ja chcę stąd zejść.

- Robiłem w życiu naprawdę wiele głupich rzeczy… Wczoraj skakałem z okna, czy wspiąłem się na drzewo, by sięgnąć torbę Gilberta. I było spoko, bo nawet jeśli pierw byłem wysoko, to potem wylądowałem na ziemi. Na ukochanej, płaskiej i niskiej ziemi! A teraz nie mam nawet jak zeskoczyć, bo mnie pieprzony murzyn trzyma! I jeszcze się porusza! – zacząłem prowadzić monolog, który bardziej kierowałem do siebie, niż do pozostałych. – Daiki, jeśli zrobisz jeszcze jeden krok, zrzygam się. – wymamrotałem i oparłem się zrezygnowany o jego granatową czuprynę. Moje słowa od razu dotarły do chłopaka, który szybko odstawił mnie z powrotem na ziemię, gdzie spokojnie mogłem upaść na kolana i odetchnął z ulgą. Po chwili chwiejnie podniosłem się z ziemi i otrzepałem kolana.

- Właśnie dlatego nienawidzę wysokich ludzi. – mruknąłem i opuściłem głowę, starając się zamaskować duże rumieńce na policzkach. No to ładne przedstawienie im tu zrobiłem. Cholera. Głupi murzyn i jego głupie pomysły. Kiedy wreszcie poczułem, jak ciepło na policzkach pomału zanika, uniosłem głowę i spojrzałem na zielonowłosego. Wpatrywał się we mnie z uśmiechem. I co się szczerzysz, marchewo?! Nigdy nie widziałeś przestraszonego chłopaka w sukience? Podparłem się pod boki i pokazałem mu język. – Tyyytan!

Uśmiech z twarzy zielonookiego zniknął i został zastąpiony przez wyraźną irytację. Poprawił okulary i prychnął. Już otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, kiedy nagle oberwał piłką w głowę, przez co okulary zsunęły mu się z nosa.

- Spróbuj tylko obrazić Feliksa, zboczeńcu, a sprzedam cię marchewkom! – pomimo morderczego testu, jaki dał mu czerwonowłosy, Gilbert cały czas obserwował co się dzieje wokoło.

- Uspokójcie się wy wszyscy, bo zamęt wprowadzacie! – wrzasnął kapitan, na co wszyscy od razu zamilkli. Niby niski, ale potrafi okiełznać te wszystkie olbrzymy. Szacuneczek, naprawdę szacuneczek. Chyba będę musiał go poprosić o szybki kurs tresury tytanów. Przejechałem dwoma palcami po ustach na znak, że są zamknięte na zamek błyskawiczny i poszedłem po leżące na ziemi okulary zielonowłosego, by móc mu je podać. No cóż… W końcu on zrobił to samo, zanim się posprzeczaliśmy. Pff. Ale i tak go nie lubię.

- Masz, tytanie. – warknąłem i wyciągnąłem w jego kierunku dłoń z okularami. Odebrał je ode mnie i od razu wsunął na nos, by móc je poprawić. Śmieszny ma ten nawyk. Czy gdybym mu zabrał okulary i go zezłościł, też by wykonywał ten gest? Pewnie tak. Ja też czasem w domu chcę poprawić okulary, a okazuje się, że nie mam ich na nosie, tylko leżą na szafce.

- Dzięki, krasnalu.


	10. Jedna-prawidłowa-pompka-wojskowa

HAIIRO

Pot spływał ze mnie strumieniami. Jest go chyba więcej niż krwi w Spartakusie i spermy w Boku no Pico. No dobra…z tym ostatnim to przesadziłem. Udajmy, że tego nie było. Może mój test nie byłby taki hardcorowy gdybym wcześniej nie wkurzył kapitana. Ale przecież to nie tak, że ja to zrobiłem specjalnie! Nie wybierałem sobie gdzie wyląduje! No i skąd miałem w ogóle wiedzieć, że ten demonek będzie moim kapitanem? Nie mogłem przecież tego przewidzieć! Chociaż…niby mógłbym się tym zainteresować wcześniej. Ale to ja. Zważając na mój charakter taka dociekliwość z mojej strony jest mało prawdopodobna. Nie mówiąc o tym, że do wczorajszego dnia nie miałam tak naprawdę zamiaru dołączenia do klubu. A teraz to ja już chyba w ogóle nie chce! Trzeba się będzie użerać z tym małym demonkiem! I nawet go powkurzać nie będę mógł!

No to mogę sobie teraz mówić : nie chce. Ale nie ma szans bym zrezygnował. Najmniejszych. Zacząłem to muszę to skończyć. Nie ma bata żebym się poddał. Najwyżej padnę tu i umrę. Przynajmniej będę wiedział, że zrobiłem wszystko co mogłem by wygrać. Nie chce też taryf ulgowych! Jak jakieś mają to niech sobie je wsadzą w dupę. Dam sobie radę sam.

Tylko jedno mnie zastanawia…to jest trening do klubu koszykówki czy do wojska?

-Dalej! Jeszcze dwadzieścia pompek Ci zostało – warknął czerwonowłosy demon i zachichotał złośliwie. O tak. Mały sadysta lubi patrzyć jak się męczę i dysze. Jakieś fetysze, kurde, ma. Ale ja mam jeszcze siły! Nie dam mu satysfakcji. Ma obozie też miałem ciężkie treningi. No, dalej Gil. Jedna-prawidłowa-pomka-wojskowa! Dasz radę- a teraz wstawaj. Szybciutko. Pięć okrążeń.

Uh… bieganie już nie jest takie złe. Biegam codziennie więc takie ćwiczenie to dla mnie ulga. A na pewno wolę to od pompek. Jeszcze chwila i bym tam padł na ziemię. Już mi się nawet trochę ręce trzęsły. Dobrze, że od dziecka ćwiczyłem w nich siłę. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia po co to robiłem, ale w takich przypadkach dziękuje siedmiu Bogom za moje zafascynowanie do wysiłku fizycznego.

Nie zdążyłem nawet zacząć drugiego okrążenia gdy kapitan pojawił się u mojego boku i ryknął.

-Padnij!

Nawet się nie zdziwiłem. Zbyt wiele razy byłem na wojskowych obozach by się zdziwić. A tam jak zbyt późno reagowałem, dostałem taki morderczy trening, że następnego dnia ledwo stałem na nogach. Nauczyłem się więc, że słowo „ padnij" oznacza, że mam paść natychmiast. Nawet jeśli nie leci we mnie żaden granat, tylko szyszka z sosenki.

Szybko rzuciłem się na ziemię i znieruchomiałem. Po chwili usłyszałem pełen zadowolenia chichot. Ja pierdziele. Ten człowiek jest pojebany. Aż mam ochotę sam go podręczyć. Tak żeby nie mógł rano wstać. Albo żeby… nawet jeszcze dzień później nie mógł zjeść z łóżka! Haha…krzepiące te moje myśli.

-A teraz następne dwa okrążenia się przeczołgasz. Migiem.

Ponownie, nie protestując wykonałem polecenie. Nie żebym marudził…ale naprawdę, co ma czołganie się do koszykówki? Bo ja naprawdę nie widzę połączenia. Po prostu powinienem uznać, że to wszystko się działo dla chorej satysfakcji mojego małego demonka. Nie przerywałam ćwiczenia jednak wbrew sobie, podniosłem na chwilę wzrok. No pięknie. Ja tu tyram, a go nawet nie ma obok. Co nie znaczy, że nie przygląda się temu z skądś indziej. A niech go leszy. Byleby przetrwać wszystkie jego chore pomysły.

-Wstawaj- głos usłyszałem kilka metrów za sobą. Może jednak tam był. I patrzył na mój zgrabny tyłek. Haha. Podziwiał widoki.

Lekko się chwiejąc, podniosłem się i stanąłem wyprostowany przed chłopakiem. Posłałem mu wyzywające spojrzenie i wykrzywiłem usta w lekkim uśmieszku. Kukurydza mu dupsko. Nie złamie mnie.

Chłopak schylił się ( tak… schylaj się, schylaj…po mydło) i podniósł piłkę do kosza. Spojrzał na mnie z zmrużonymi oczyma i rzucił ją w moim kierunku, używając do tego całej swojej siły.

Mimo całego mojego zmęczenia, złapałem ją bez problemu i pokręciłem nią, oceniając jej ciężkość i oczyszczając ją z brudu. Wow, mam rozumieć, że dopiero teraz zaczyna się część z koszykówką? Ok. Pełen podziw dla sadystycznych ciągotków kapitana.

-Pokaż mi swój rzut za trzy- mruknął trochę spokojniej. Uhm. Tego się nie spodziewałem. Myślałem, że czeka mnie kolejny morderczy trening, ale wygląda na to, że demonek wreszcie się zainteresował moimi prawdziwymi umiejętnościami. No to muszę dać z siebie wszystko. Mimo, że już ledwo zipię. Dobrze, że akurat rzut za trzy był czymś co zawsze chciałem opanować do perfekcji i wychodziło mi to bardzo dobrze. Uznałem, że rzucę z miejsca, w którym stoję. Będzie większy szpan.

Przekołowałem kilka razy i wyskoczyłem lekko. Piła odbiła się od tarczy i wpadła do kosza. Szkoda, że nie było czystego. Byłbym większym koksem. No ale niemożna mieć wszystkiego, nie?

-Dobrze. Teraz zrób dwa kroki w tył i powtórz rzut.

Serio? Jeszcze dalej? Jeszcze się nie zaspokoiłeś? No dobra. Niech będzie. Pomogę Ci się zaspokoić. Zrobiłem nawet trzy kroki i rzuciłem. Chwała nieistniejącym siedmiu Bogom, że maglowałem te rzuty do upadłego. Teraz nie dam mu satysfakcji. Piłka ponownie trafiła, a ja nie potrafiłem powstrzymać pełnego zadowolenia uśmiechu. Usłyszałem nawet jak Feliks bije mi brawo i wiwatuje. No przynajmniej jednego mam prawdziwego przyjaciela! Kochany Feliks. W sukience czy bez, zawsze można na niego liczyć. Odwróciłem głowę w ich kierunku i pomachałem im wesoło. To był błąd. Momentalnie przede mną pojawił się demonek, który piorunował mnie wzrokiem. Uhm… naprawdę nie wygląda na zadowolonego. Chyba ktoś tu nie lubi jak przestaje się zwracać na niego uwagę.

-W tej chwili, jednym co ma cię obchodzić to, to co do ciebie mówię!

-Nie denerwuj się tak. Tylko machałam twojej drużynie.

-Machać to będę ja. Twoimi kończynami jak już je poucinam- mruknął i zmierzył mnie wrogim spojrzeniem. Zacisnąłem wargi żeby się nie roześmiać. On naprawdę myśli, że wygląda groźnie? Bo jak tak, to się myli – a teraz za mną, aniołku.

Nie potrafiłem powstrzymać uśmiechu gdy po raz kolejny usłyszałem swoje nowe przezwisko. Nie żeby mi się podobało gdy mnie tak nazywa! … czy coś… wcale się nie podoba… po prostu… co do sytuacji…to dość zabawne.

Czerwonowłosy stanął przed koszem i spojrzał na mnie drwiąco. On chyba nie chce…sam kapitan?

-Pokaż co potrafisz- powiedział i rozłożył szeroko ręce, stając w obronie. Jeden na jednego z kapitanem? Jasne…torturuj mnie bardziej. Przekołowałem piłkę kilka razy i rzuciłem się do przodu. Kilka sekund przed zmierzeniem się z demonekiem, szybko wycofałem się, błyskawicznie zmieniłem rękę i ruszyłem w przeciwną stronę. Zbyt wolno niestety i chłopak wybił mi piłkę i spróbował ją zebrać. Nie doczekanie! W zbiórce to ja jestem mistrzem. Wykonałem szybki ruch i sprzątnąłem mu ją z przed nosa i znów spróbowałem go wyminąć. Chłopak jednak znów zablokował mnie.

Cholerny demon! Pokaże mu na co mnie stać! I przy okazji wykorzystam ulubiony trik kuzyna.

Rzuciłem piłką na oślep o tablice i wyminąłem chłopaka. Będąc przy koszu, rzuciłem się żeby ponownie zebrać piłkę i wrzucić ją do kosza. Coś na kształt wsadu, wsadem nie będącym. Za niski jestem mimo wszystko. Nie zbyt dobry w te klocki. Taki trik wychodzi mi raz na pięć skoków. W dodatku teraz nie grałem sam. Momentalnie przede mną pojawił się kapitan. Cholerna zaraza. Mam go w dupie.

Wylądowałem i złapałem piłkę. Szkoda tylko, że przy okazji poczułem całe swoje zmęczenie i zachwiałem się na nogach. No i upadłem na ziemie. Ale nie mając zamiaru się poddawać, w locie rzuciłem piłką i zdobyłem punkt. Kukurydza ci w tyłek! Już nie pierwszy raz tak zdobywam punkt! Nie moja wina, że mam anemię i czasem się wywracam.

Wylądowałem tyłkiem na twardym podłoży i jęknąłem. Auć. Moja biedna dupa. Powinien mi za to zapłacić. Swoim bólem dupy. Bez skojarzeń oczywiście.

Przez chwilę kapitan spoglądał na mnie, wyraźnie się zastanawiając. Potem założył ręce na klatce piersiowej i znów się uśmiechnął.

-No i co się lenisz, aniołku? Myślisz, że to koniec? To dopiero początek!


	11. Król Feliks I Podłogowy

**CIAJRO**

Przyglądałem się uważnie temu, jak czerwonowłosy psychopata katuje biednego Gilberta. Ten jednak nie dawał za wygraną i z uporem maniaka próbował przejść przez obronę Akashiego. Cały czas mierzyli się w grze jeden na jednego, z obu lał się pot, jednak żaden nie miał zamiaru odpuścić. Wszyscy wpatrywali się z zainteresowaniem w mini mecz rozgrywający się między tą dwójką, a mnie to pomału zaczęło nudzić. I męczyć. Czuję się chyba bardziej zmęczony od zdychającego tam Gilberta. Aż spać mi się zachciało. A ja sobie drzemki nigdy nie odmawiam. Chcę spaćku, to kładę się i śpię. Proste? Jak dla mnie tak. Czasem mam tak, że nawet nie wiem kiedy zasypiam. Na przykład siedzę sobie, czytam coś, na moment przymknę oczy i budzę się godzinę później. Z ścierpniętym karkiem i odciśniętym policzkiem. Albo piszę, piszę… I nagle zgon, śpię. Nawet gdy jestem wyspany i czuję się dobrze. Śmiesznie tak, nie? Jednak tym razem naprawdę poczułem się senny. A to wszystko przez Haiiro, który zamiast się poddać, lata co chwila za piłką. I w lewo… i w prawo… hej siup w górę… jeb w dół… I tak non stop. Nuuuda! Buuu. Cztery razy nie. Gilbert i jego pląsy z piłką do kosza nie przechodzą do następnej rundy. Tak mi przykro. Znudziłeś jurora, juror idzie spać. Tylko gdzie by tu się położyć…? Już wiem.

Ignorując dziwne spojrzenia ludzi, położyłem się na podłodze i zwinąłem w kłębuszek. Podłoga jest fajna, bo jest wszędzie. Zawsze możesz spać na podłodze. Kochana podłoga… Nie, nie martw się. Gilbert się nie dowie o twojej zdradzie. Jest zbyt zajęty piłką do kosza, by zauważyć, że potrzebujesz trochę czułości. A ja ją ci zapewnię. Wtuliłem policzek w gumową wykładzinę, jaka wyściełała tą części Sali i mruknąłem coś pod nosem. Tak naprawdę to wolałbym położyć się na pleckach i unieść nogi i biodra wysoko do góry i zrobić taki myk, bym dotykał palcami stóp ziemię za głową. I bym tak leżał… Ale niestety mam sukienkę. Niby można poczuć w niej wolność, ale nadal pewne ograniczenia są. A nie mam ochoty świecić tyłkiem przed bandą facetów. Szczególnie, że mam naprawdę urocze bokserki z kocimi łapkami na pośladkach. Dlatego będę udawać kamień. Kamień, który tak przez przypadek będzie się turlał i sprawiał, że wszyscy będą się o niego potykać. O, idzie pierwsza ofiara. Nawet nie racząc spojrzeć, do kogo należą zbliżające nogi, przemieściłem się delikatnie. Syknąłem, kiedy idąca osoba zahaczyła o mnie. No ale cóż… Dobra zabawa czasem wymaga poświęceń. Odturlałem się, kiedy ten ktoś runął jak długi i zamarłem, udając kamień. Który wcale a wcale się nie przemieścił. Powstrzymałem się od roześmiania się, jednak zadrgałem, kiedy do moich uszu dotarł dziki rechot Aomine. Uchyliłem dotychczas zamknięte powieki i spojrzałem na zbierającą się z ziemi zielonowłosą osobę. O kurde… No to teraz mam przerąbane. Zacisnąłem mocno powieki, kiedy okularnik stanął nade mną z wrogą miną. Mnie tu nie ma, nie ma mnie tu. Nie istnieję. Stałem się jednością z podłogą. Wiesz kto to Feliks? To pierwszy człowiek, który za pomocą mocy swojego umysłu zamienił się w podłogę! Król Feliks I Podłogowy.

- Czy mógłbym wiedzieć, co ty wyprawiasz? – zapytał ostro zielonowłosy. Brr. Ten ton był tak nieprzyjemny, że aż nie mogłem powstrzymać się od wzdrygnięcia.

- Nie.

- Ale co „nie"?! – spytał. Nie, Feliks, nie otwieraj oczu. Jeśli to zrobisz, przestaniesz być podłogą. Gadającą podłogą w dodatku. Przecież sam się pytał, czy może wiedzieć… No nie może, więc mu tak odpowiedziałem. Jeśli ma sklerozę, to niech przyniesie zaświadczenie. Inaczej bym z nim wtedy rozmawiał…

- Pytałeś o to, czy możesz wiedzieć, co wyprawiam. A ja ci grzecznie odpowiedziałem, że nie, nie możesz. – odparłem. Haha. Ale to musi śmiesznie wyglądać. Taki olbrzym stojący ze zezłoszczoną miną nad podłogą. I rozmawiający z nią. Zakład, że zaraz wpadną panowie w białych fartuchach i zawiążą glona w kaftan z długimi rękawami? A potem zawiozą go gdzieś i zamkną w białym pokoju bez okien i klamek w drzwiach. Pewnie zaraz zapyta, dlaczego nie może. No to ja go uprzedzę i mu odpowiem, zanim zapyta. – Nie możesz wiedzieć, bo nie możesz i tyle. Podłoga jest krzywa, to się przeturlałem. Pech chciał, że wprost pod twoje nogi. A czemu się przeturlałem? Bo jestę kamienię. Eleganckim kamienię. W sukience.

No właśnie. Jestę kamienię, a nie podłogę. A więc co mi szkodzi otworzyć oczy i spojrzeć na twarz zielonego tytana. Uchyliłem powieki i pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zobaczyłem, były jego tenisówki. Próbowałem przekrzywić jakoś głowę, jednak pozycja „na kamień" trochę mi to uniemożliwiała. Dobra, trudno. Na moment mogę zrezygnować z bycia kamieniem. Przewróciłem się na plecy i przechyliłem głowę do tyłu. Midorima wpatrywał się we mnie ze zmrużonymi oczami i ustami wykrzywionymi w nieprzyjemnym grymasie.

- Ale ty masz gburowaty wyraz twarzy. – stwierdziłem z dziecinnym uśmieszkiem na ustach, na co kilka osób zachichotało. No czo? Taka prawda. Będę mógł uzupełnić w notatkach, że jest to dwumetrowy zielony tytan typu gbur. Jego słabością są okulary, bez których nic nie widzi. A więc po co zabijać? Łatwiej mu zabrać okulary. Wtedy sam się zabije, kiedy będzie chodził po omacku i co chwila na coś wpadał, albo o coś się potykał. Dobra, mam dość. Napatrzyłem się na gbura.

- Stone mode activated. Boop. - znów zwinąłem się w kłębek, tym razem tak, by móc obserwować robiącego pompki Gilberta. Z czerwonym psychopatą na plecach. Ja pieprzę… To się nigdy nie skończy. Żaden nie wie kiedy dać za wygraną. Haiiro będzie tak długo robił to, co mu kapitan każe, dopóki nie padnie z wycieńczenia… A ten psychol nie ma zamiaru odpuścić i zadaje coraz trudniejsze zadania do wykonania. Nie martw się, Gil! Jak umrzesz, zrobię ci ładny pogrzeb. Z tęczą i jednorożcami.

Sapnąłem, kiedy poczułem na sobie czyjś ciężar. Że czo? Kto śmiał na mnie usiąść? Człowieku, jaką ty masz ciężką dupę. I kościstą. Jak można być jednocześnie grubym i chudym? Kurna, no nie da się. Ludzie, tak się oddychać nie da! Usiadł na mnie jakiś tytan! I chyba już wiem który. Na pewno to nie je Daiki… Ani Gilbert… Co za pieprzony glon! Myśli, że jak jest wyższy, to sobie może ze mnie podnóżek zrobić. Pff. Jego niedoczekanie. Nadąłem policzki i spróbowałem się przeturlać, jednak dupa okularnika całkowicie mi to uniemożliwiła. Głupia grubo-chuda dupa. Foch na dupę Midorimy. I na niego samego też. Głupi zielony tytan. Przerośnięta marchew. Pff. Zrezygnowałem z tarzania się i ponownie spojrzałem na Haiiro. Ooo. Już ni robi pompek. Teraz biega po hali nosząc na ramionach tego psychopatę. Jezu, ile on tych okrążeń ma zrobić? Nuuudne to. Aż spać mi się zachciało. Właśnie. Przecież ja miałem iść spać. Westchnąłem i zamknąłem oczy. Na początku nie dało się nawet na moment przysnąć, ponieważ ciężar zielonookiego wyprowadzał mnie z równowagi. Po czasie jednak zacząłem ignorować jego dupsko i najzwyczajniej w świecie zasnąłem.


	12. This is Gilbert super-power

HAIIRO

Wdech, wydech. I jeszcze raz! Wdech i wydech! Dasz radę, Gil! Nie dasz się złamać temu …złamasowi. Głupi, wredny złamas. A tak w ogóle to nie wiem nawet jak on się nazywa. No pięknie. Dotarłem do nowego lvl. Obrażam i fantazjuje o tyłku jakiegoś nieznajomego psychopaty. Znaczy nie…tego nie było. Zapomnijcie o tym. Albo dobra… nie zapominajcie. Fajny ma tyłek. Koniec. Kropka.

Ale oczywiście mu tego nie powiem. Nigdy. A już na pewno nie po tym jak mnie wykończył na treningu. A raczej- jak dalej mnie wykańcza. Bo tortur końca nie widać. Pewnie położymy temu kres dopiero jak któryś z nas się podda. Albo jak padnę trupem. Chociaż nie powinienem się martwić. Jestem pewien, że Feliks zadba o mój pogrzeb i nie urządzi na nim party hard.

Czerwonowłosy mocniej chwycił mnie za ramiona i zaczął się na nich wiercić. Jezu…a ten co? Dziecko z chorobą sierocą? Dobra… nie obrażajmy takich dzieci…już one zachowują się normalniej. Jego dłonie zsunęły się z ramion na moją szyje i objęły ją. O ja pierdziu. Co to są za molesty? Ja mu kurna dam…sam go kiedyś zmolestuje. I to tak, że będzie mnie błagał, żebym pozwolił mu doj…dojrzeć prawdę w tym jaki jest wredny. I uparty. Prawie jak ja. Ale ode mnie bardziej upartym się być nie da. Szczególnie jeśli chodzi o jakieś głupoty.

-Aniołku- mruknął, a ja poczułem, że wszystkie moje siły zaraz gdzieś ulecą. Giń, demonie! A demon tylko delikatnie zacisnął ręce na mojej szyi i zaśmiał się złowieszczo- zacząłeś zwalniać. Czyżbyś był zmęczony?

Zwariowałeś? Zmęczony? Pff… przecież tylko mną tyrasz od powyżej godziny! Kto byłby zmęczony takim spacerkiem? Bo na pewno nie ja! Jestem wytrzymały i dobry w łóżku, więc nie musisz się martwić. Na pewno nie padnę pierwszy! Jak to mówił Feliks : niedoczekanie!

Złapałem go za nogi, na co warknął i przyśpieszyłem kroku. Lewa, lewa, lewa, prawa, lewa! Dobra, żart. Tak naprawdę wojsko kłamie. Oni robią prawa, lewa, prawa, lewa, ale myślą, że jak trzy razy krzykną lewa to będą fajni. Nie są. Tak bardzo mi przykro. You lost, I won.

Mały diabełek próbował zrzucić moje ręce z swoich kolan, ale nie dawałem za wygraną. W końcu czerwonowłosy ustąpił, warcząc coś pod nosem o „ nieposłusznych swojemu Bogu aniołach". Że on niby ma być moim Bogiem? Niedoczekanie! To je demonek! Koniec. Kropka.

Byłem tak skupiony na swoich myślał, że potknąłem się o własne sznurówki. O kurwa. To będzie masakra. Ale przecież nie mogę zmiażdżyć tego idioty. Puściłem jego nogi i zacząłem nimi machać jak skrzydłami na wszystkie strony. Moje bolące od zmęczenia nogi wcale mi nie pomagały. W końcu udało mi się złapać równowagę i odetchnąłem z ulgą. I co ja się w ogóle martwiłem? Mogłem się przewrócić i dać nauczkę małemu demonowi!

-Coś chyba masz problemy z lataniem, aniołku- mruknął rozbawiony.

-Nie komentuj tylko siedź cicho, demonku. Wiozą Cię i jeszcze narzekasz.

-Jak mnie nazwałeś? – warknął i objął moją szyje ramieniem, przyduszając mnie. Stałem spokojnie w miejscu, czekając aż zakończy swoją zabawę.

-Demonkiem. A teraz przestań próbować mnie udusić bo coś Ci nie wychodzi- chłopak rzucał się na wszystkie strony starając się zrobić mi jakąś krzywdę, ale ja dalej stałem w miejscu i nie zareagowałem nawet najmniejszym ruchem. Chwile później warknął coś i zaczął drapać moją głowę. No mówiłem! To je kotek. Demonek i kotek w jednym- skończyłeś?

-Nie-e! I kto Ci w ogóle pozwolił się zatrzymać? Masz biegać! Biegać!

-Akashicchi! – blond przyjaciółka…przepraszam…blond przyjaciel Daikiego podbiegł do nas zmartwiony. Akashicchi? To tak ten demon ma na imię. No. Skoro już wiem jak się nazywa to mogę bez karnie uważać jego tyłek za zgrabny. I won, biczys- nie uważasz, że powinieneś już dać spokój naszemu Haiirocchiemu?

Co to za cchi? I skąd zna moje imię? Pewnie Daiki mu podał…albo Feliks. A tak w ogóle to gdzie jest Feliks? Żyje jeszcze? Mam nadzieję, że żyje! Bo ja nie…to ja nie żyje. Co ja zrobię bez Felcia?

Rozejrzałem się i zobaczyłem jak zielony glon siedzi sobie na moim przyjacielu. Siedzi na nim! Czaicie? A Chairo się nie rusza! Śpi chyba. Kurwa… Chairo nie jest dywanem. Giniesz dzisiaj Glonie. W jakiś brutalny sposób. Napuszczę na ciebie bestie z wielkim fallusem. I zostaniesz zgwałcony. Twoje glonowate włosy też zostaną zgwałcone. I wtedy umrzesz. Albo się obetniesz na łyso i pójdziesz do psychiatryka z powodu trwałej traumy. Giń tam.

-Ryouta… Kwestionujesz moje polecenia?

-Uhm… Nie, tylko…Haiirocchi wygląda już jak siedem nieszczęść i szczerzę wątpię by przeżył więcej.

-Ej! Kwestionujesz moją wytrzymałość? – spojrzałem na niego, mordując go wzrokiem. Podejrzewam, że czerwonowłosy zrobił to samo bo nagle Ryouta zaczął się trząś i z piskiem uciekł, rzucając się w ramiona Daikiego. No. Tak myślałem.

-Dobry aniołek- mruknął czerwonowłosy i poklepał mnie po głowie – zdałeś test.

-Ej! Ale ja jeszcze mam mnóstwo sił! – krzyknąłem i złapałem go znów za nogi, nie chcąc pozwolić mu zejść ze mnie. Chłopak tylko parsknął śmiechem i zaczął się wyrywać. Co to, to nie. Nie dam za wygraną. Nie pozwolę Ci uciec!

-Tak. Oczywiście, aniołku. Jesteś w pełni sił- złapałem go jeszcze mocniej i warknąłem ciche „oczywiście, że tak". A na pewno jestem silniejszy niż ten mały demonek. I nie uda mu się uciec z moich ramion. Hahaha. Niedoczekanie! – aniołku… to nie tak, że dbam o twoje zdrowie. Po prostu chciałbym mieć z tego więcej radości i rozłożyć nasze tortury na inne dni.

Czo? Hahhaha. Osobiście zapisuje się do fanklubu tego demonka. Mały sadysta. A jaki uroczy. Ale i tak się nie dam.

-Poza tym…twój przyjaciel chyba potrzebuje pomocy, prawda? Zostawisz go na pastwę tego idioty- Shintarou- dla własnych egoistycznych pobudek?

Feliks! Ja chcę Cię uratować, ale…no dobra… głupi glon. Zniszczyłeś wszystko. I teraz zginiesz. Za przerwanie mojej gry jest większa kara niż za bloka na fejsie. Puściłem nogi czerwonowłosego i pozwoliłem mu zsunąć się po moich plecach. Chyba chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale zostawiłem go za swoimi plecami. Zastanawiałem się jeszcze czy nie złapać go i nie rzucić w nim w glona, ale uznałem, że „rzut sadystą" nie jest należy do moralnych zabaw. Ale nie musicie się bać… „rzut glonem" jest legalny.

-Hej. Shintarou- chłopak spojrzał na mnie wyraźnie oburzony, a ja posłałem mu najbardziej sadystyczny uśmiech jaki potrafiłem wykonać będąc sobą. W końcu nie specjalnie lubiłem dręczyć ludzi. Przynajmniej teraz. Jako dziecko byłem istnym diabłem- dobrze się czujesz?

Zielonowłosy zmrużył zdziwiony oczy, a ja złapałem go za koszulkę i podniosłem do góry. This is Gilber super-power. Następnie upuściłem do niezbyt delikatnie na podłogę i usiadłem na nim.

-Zastanawiam się czy bycie deptanym i używanym jako dywan jest czymś przyjemnym. Ale jedno Ci mogę powiedzieć… używanie kogoś w roli sofy jest czymś niesamowitym.

Daiki wybuchł niepohamowanym śmiechem, a Chairo mruknął coś w śnie i przekręcił się na drugi bok. Ten to ma dobrze. Też bym chciał tak zasypiać.

-Co ty sobie myślisz? – krzyknął zielonowłosy i spróbował mnie z siebie zrzucić. Spojrzałem na niego tylko z rozbawieniem i rozsiadłem się na nim wygodnie. Na jego ciele pojawił się jakiś cień i uniosłem wzrok na wyraźnie rozbawionego całą sytuacją demonka- Akashi ?

-Myślę, że mojemu aniołkowi chodziło o to, żebyś lepiej traktował Feliksa bo się doigrasz.


End file.
